Broken Sakura
by xEmberChanx
Summary: Haruno Sakura feels like the world has turned its back on her. Eversince her parents died she has always felt alone. She makes choices that arent the best and has faced challenges she's lived to regret But has met one man that could change her life foreve
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Sakura**

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "Stop!" He threw me against the all. "Why didnt you tell me?" He screamed picking me up and started violently shaking me. "I-I didnt tell you because--" "Because why?" He threw me back down hardly again.

**Pause**

Youre prolly wondering what the heck is goin on. Well, I'll tell you. Lets start from the very beginning...2 years ago...

**Rewind**

It all started when I was 14. Thats when my life started going totally wrong. I was walking home from the academy with Ino but was stopped by Tsunade. "Sakura, you must come with me immediatly." She said. Ino and I looked at each other. "Whats wrong Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"Um, Something came up." she said unsure if that was a good answer. "Okay, let me just drop my stuff off--" I started to run but Tsunade quickley grabbed my wrist. "Sakura-chan...I dont think thats a good idea..." Ino whispered. "Tsunade?" asked in a questioning look.

"Sakura," she sighed. "You...you cant go home." "What?" I said surprised. "If I cant go home, then how will I tell my parents and..." "Thats the problem," Tsunade intrupted. "your parents-"

"What about my parents!?" I said as my voice got louder. "Sakura!" she said in fustration. Then she sighed. "Listen, Sakura, there's no easy way for me to say this...but your parents...your parents were killed." she said.

"What?!" Ino and I shouted. "It was an ambush...Im so sorry Sakura." she whispered. "No..No! I dont believe you!" I yelled as tears filled my eyes. "Sakura...Its true." "Im sorry Sakura-chan." Ino whispered. "T-then what'll happen to me?" I cried.

"You will hafta stay with me until I find somewhere you can live." Tsunade said. "Dont worry. Everything will be okay Sakura." she tried to place her hand on my shoulder but I jerked away. "Dont Worry?! Everything will be okay?! How can you say that?!" I yelled as tears began to run down my face.

"Everything is not okay!" "Sakura-chan, if it makes you feel better, you could stay with me if Tsunade-sama says its okay." Ino offered. I glared at her. "Just think, you could be my sister." I dont need you!" I shouted. "or anybody else!" I turned around and started to run.

"Sakura!" I heard Ino and Tsunade yell after me. My face was covered but I knew the streets well so my feet led me home. All I could think was 'this isnt right! This isnt fair! Why me?'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HAHA! I have started a new story! i hope its as good as the OTHER ONE no one would REVIEW even tho i asked NICELY, but, im not complainin. Well, ONWARD to the next part! love u all! Reggie 7/7/07**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I ran in my house and slammed the door. I ran to my parents bedroom and slowly walked in. It still smelled like my mother's perfume she put on this morning...and now she's gone. I looked at my father's kunai's on the dresser. I picked it up and looked at his kunai ouch. I picked that up too, and started to cry again. I _made_ this kunai pouch for his birthday when I was five years old...and he never left home with out it. I guess Tsunade returned it for me earlier. I placed the Kunai pouch against my face. It was so warm and it smelled like him too... "I loved you...both of you..." I whispered as I placed the kunai pouch down. Then all of that sadness turned to sudden anger and hate. "How could you do this to your only child!?" I yelled. "I dont deserve this!" I threw the kunai at one of the family pictures. "I dont want to live alone.." I sobbed. "I didnt want you two to die like this... I wish I was there to protect you." I stared at the kunai for a whie. Then I finally knew what I was going to do with it. I placed the kunai on my wrist. The cold touch made me shiver all over. My heart was pounding and my blood seemed like it was rushing to my head. I closed my eyes and began to carve into my skin. I didnt say a word even if it was painful. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own. When I was done, I opened my eyes to see what I did. I wrote 'How could this happen to me'. I sat down on the bed and looked at my bloody hand. I fell back and closed my eyes to see what would happen next.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Naruto and I were walking down the street towards the ramen stand (as usual) until Ino ran into us. "Hey! Watch it Sasuke and Naruto!" She yelled and got up. "Whaddaya mean watch out?! Youre the one who ran into us so maybe YOU should watch were youre goin!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up Dobe." I hissed. I swear, he's to damn loud. 'Thats strange' I thought. 'Ino of all people, and leader of my fangirl club, wouldnt talk to me like that.' "Ino, whats your deal?!" Naruto demanded. "Have you seen Sakura?" She asked. "Don get off subject you un grateful Sasuke loving--" "Naruto! Shut up! My god I swear...Okay Ino. Whats up with Sakura?" I asked. Naruto glared at me but said nothing. "Have you heard what happened to Sakura??" She asked. I shook my head. "No, But We did see her run away. Why? What happened.?" Naruto asked. "Well, you see.." She looked down. "Maybe I shouldnt tell you guys..." "What? Why?" Naruto asked dissapointed. I raised my eyebrow. "Ino, we're her teammates. I demand you to tell us whats wrong!" I said. She looked away. "Well, It cant be helped... I probably cant tell you anyway. I-I hafta go now." Before we could argue she put chakra to her feet and ran off. We didnt bother to run after her. "Sasuke teme whaddaya think that was about?" Naruto asked. Ignoring the fact he said 'Teme', I replied: "Im not sure, But Im intending to find out."

_An hour later_

"Kakashi! Finally you freakin show!!" Naruto yelled as our sensei stood before us. "Sorry..I got lost." he answered. "YOU LIAR!" Naruto yelled. "So, Sasuke, why did you summon me?" Kakashi asked looking at me. "Hn... have you talked to Sakura? Or have you heard from her?" I asked. "Yeah! The only time we saw Sakura chan was at the academy! The we saw her run by." Naruto said. Kakashi went silent. "Well..?" He looked around but still said nothing. 'Hn...Why is he so quiet all of a sudden?' I thought. 'Maybe thats it...Maybe he knows something we dont... well whatever it is, I'll get it outta him...' "Kakashi!" "Hmm? What? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" He aked as if he was lost at thought. "Dont play dumb!" Naruto yelled. "You know something, dont you?" I asked before Naruto could ramble on. He went silent again. "Kakashi! Tell us!" I demanded. "Okay, okay. I was going to tell you after I got permission from Sakura but..." "Just spit it out!" Naruto yelled. "This morning...Sakura's parents...were killed in an ambush..." he stated. Mine and Naruto's eyes widened. "..." "Yes, I know it surprises you. It surprised us too--" "Wait, **_us?_** " I said. "What do you mean by us?" "Uh, um, well..." "Are you telling us that more people knew about this?" "Just only me and the other sensei's." "Even Iruka sensei??" Naruto asked. "Of course Iruka too you boneheaded dipstick!" I hissed. "Whatchoo talkin bout Sasuke?" He said. I rolled my eyes. "I dunno whatchoo sayin by 'Chicken head; Youre the one who's hair looks like a chickens _butt_." He laughed at his own dumb joke. "What did you say you little--" "Boys! This is no time for fighting!" Kakashi said. "I cant beleieve you didt tell us immediatly!" I said getting pissed off by the second. "Since when did you care teme?" Naruto asked. "The hell I do!" I yelled. "I dont care about her like that at all! Im just--" "Worried?" "NO! I said I dont care about her okay? Whatever i hafta go." I yelled and stomped off. Even though I hate to admit it, I was worriedabout her. But I Dont care for her. She's just another weakling that gets in my way.

"Im home!" I announced as I kicked my shoes off. "Whats youre deal dude?" My older brother, as you know, Itachi, came outta the living room with a chocolat bar at hand. "Nothing!" I said as less angryly as I could. "Yeaaahhh riiiiiite." he said, then continued "have you heard about Sakura-chan?" "What?!" I yelled. "You knew too? What the hell!" I jumped on the couch. "And DONT call her Sakura-chan!" Itachi looked at me. 'What am I saying??' I angrly thought. 'Whatever! Call her whatever you want!...And get me a tomato!" "Psssht! Im not getting you anything...Can I call her...My..._girlfriend?_" "NO!" I said without thinking. Itachi started to laugh "What the hell's so funny?!" I yelled. "You, lil' bro! Youre in love with Sakura chan just admit it! You do!" I sat up. "No way! I would never like her! Noooo! Where you'd get that idea from? She's so annoying!" I said back. I took in deep breaths. "Ooh...loooks like a struck a nerve!" he said. "I hafta go.." I sighed and got up. "Im not judgin, Im just sayin!" He yelled after me. "And, if your gonna see Sakura Chan, buy her a chocolate bar! I hear she loves chocolate!" I paused. 'How does he...know?' I shook my head. 'Nothing to worry about. Next stop, Sakura's house...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke is soooooooooooooo funny! And so is itachi! "Ooh! Looks like i struck a nerve!" LOL Well, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! byez! 7/707


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I knocked on Sakura's door, waiting for her to answer. I looked at the bag of small chocolates I bought her on the way. 'What is taking her so long?' I thought. I shrugged and opened the door. "Sakura?" I called. I looked in her living room. No one. "Sakura!?" I looked in the kitchen. Nothing. I slowly walked up stairs and looked around. "Sakura? Where are you?" I checked in her room. God, where the heck could she be? I walked passed her parents room until I noticed a tiny figure. I walked back and opened the door more. I dropped the bag. Sakura was on the bed in a pool of her own blood...just laying there like she was... "Sakura!" I rushed over to her and shook her. "Sakura wake up...please!" She opened her eyes. "Wha-? Who the hell are you?" she asked. "Sasuke. Remember? Sasuke." I said turning around to pick up the bag. "What are you doing inside my house?" She asked sitting up. I sighed. "Everyone is worried about you." She looked at me. "You know...about what happened to your parents." She narrowed her eyebrows. "Who told you?" she growled. "Kakashi sensei. Face it Sakura. Practically everyone knows by now. And plus , I just came over here to--" "Litsen Sasuke, Just because youre parents were killed doesnt mean you hafta come over here and pretend to understand how I feel." She said icely. I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I dont need you to feel sorry for me. I dont need anyone!" I glared at her. "Ooh Im so scared of The oh so powerful Uchiha Sasuke. Look at me and my scary sharingan!" She said in a mimicking voice. "Are you making fun of me?" I asked as anger raged through my body. "What does it look like Im doing?" I balled up my fist. "Whatcha gonna do? Punch me?" she said. I looked at her. "Sakura, thats not what I came here for. All I wanted to do was see if you were okay." I growled. "Well I am so get out." she growled back. "Here" I threw the bag of candy at her. She looked at the candy. The stench of blood wouldnt go away. I grabbed Sakura's wrist. "What are you doing to yourself?" I said examining her tatooed wrist. She tried to snatch away But I tightened my grip. "Anything I want! This is no different than piercing or tattoeing! This is _my_ body and I can do whatever I want with it!" She yelled and started to cry. "Oh, so you wanna kill yourself?" I yelled back. "What if I did? You wouldnt give a fuck anyway!" she screamed. My eyes widened. I let go of her wrist and stood there. "You know what? Whatever. Go ahead and kill yourself. I have other problems of my own. I dont need you as one of them." I turned around and started to walk slowly. I was expecting her to yell after me: "Sasuke-kun! Wait!" But instead she said "Screw you!" 'And to think, I came allll the way here to see if she was okay, and she does this. Is she outta her mind?!' I thought. 'That ungrateful urchin! She should grateful that Uchiha Sasuke even cares!' I paused. 'Wait...did I just say, I cared? OMFG what is going on?' I sighed. "Today is not my day."

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"So you guys heard about it too? How troublesome." Shikmaru sighed in bordom. "Shikamaru, what are you saying?! Sakura had half of her youth taken outta her!!!!" Lee cried. (NOTE: Sniiiffff! I hafta let Lee like her! NOOO! okay, back to the story.) "Shut up bushy brows. I swear if I wasnt so tired I woulda kicked your little green ass a while ago." Shika answered. "Your not tired. Youre just to o damn lazy!" Kiba said. "What did you say?! Oh forget it. Why am I even wasting my time here?" "Cuz ya got nuthin better to do." Chouji replied. "Guys! Shut up! This is about Sakura chan! Not about who's lazy or bushybrows or anyone else!" I said. Everyone stared at me. "um... Okay I'll sit down now." I whispered. Just then, Sasuke stomped in an sat down, looking mad at the world. "What happened teme? Itachi ate all of your precious ketchup again?" I asked and laughed. Sasuke glared at me. "No," he growled. "I just finished visiting Sakura." Everyone got very silent. "Well, go on. What happened?" Tenten asked. "Well, I went to see if she was okay and when I got to her house, I had to lke, spend 15 minutes looking for her. And when I found her, she was laying in a pool of blood." "O-of b-blood?" Hinata stuttered. "Yes, of blood. Anyway, then when I tired to give her the chocolate that I bought for her--" "Wait, you bought her chocolate???" I asked."YOU DID WHAT!?!?!" Lee yelled. "Well, It was Itachi's idea so--" "It was Itachi's idea?" Neji raised his eyebrow. "And you actually listened to him? Man, this is serious." "Will you let me finish!?" Sasuke yelled. "Yeah let em finish! You all are just interrupting him and everything! This about our teamate so shut up and let him finish!" I said. Everyone glared at me. "Oh...um...I'll shut up now..." "Okay, anyway, then she was making fun of me! Can you beleive that? She was makung fun of _me!_ Then when I asked her what she was doing to her self, she got all mad and had the nerve to say to me 'I can do whatever I want to my body!' or something like that! Then I was all like 'Youre gonna kill yourself!' And she's all like 'So what?' Then when I was leaving, she said 'Screw you!' Man that girl is so annoying!!!!" Sasuke said. I started to chuckle. Man did he sound stuuuuuuuuuuuuupid! "Youre obsessed." Kiba said. "Obsessesed? OBSESSED? I am not obsessed with that ungrateful little urchin! She makes me so mad--" "Sauke you weakling." Gaara said. "Oh shut up." he growled.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

After Sasuke left, I stared at my wrist. 'Stupid Sasuke! He's always calling me weak!' I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. In my opinoin, I look absolutley terrible. My face was tear stained and I smelled like blood. I frowned. 'Sasuke...is always saying...Im weak..' I started to get angry as tears re-appeared in my eyes. I picked up a new kunai and clutched it in my hand. "I'll show Sasuke..." i growled. I placed the kunai near my long pink hair. "I am not weak...anymore!" I heard a slicing sound and looked at the clump of pink hair on the ground. I cut my hair. "From now on...I will not be weak little Sakura anymore!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Welp, i made sakura's POV shorter for a reason...so i could continue it in the next chapter. well, i wanna get started! LOL

Well, ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! byez! 7/9/07


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I slammed the door and threw my shoes in different directions. "I home!" I yelled. "I got carry out!" Itachi announced from the kitchen. I stomped in the kitchen to see my brother holding chopsticks and a box of shrimp and rice. I mumbled and opened the fridge. "Yo Sasuke, you hungry?" He asked looking at me. I took out a tomato and slammed the door. "Not with what youre eating." I growled. He watched me sit down and bite into my food. "What?" I said with my mouth full. He smircked and got up. "W-what are you gonna do?" I asked as he walked towards me. Suddenly I felt my face expand and pain on my cheeks. "Oh Come on Saucy! Its your favorite!" Itachi cooed, pinching my cheeks. "Since when did you not like carry out? Something is wrong! Tell me, my darling little brother!" he stretched my face some more. "Itachi...stop...it.." I said as he stretched my face. He laughed and let go of my face."Really, little bro, whats got into you?" he asked sitting back down. "Well, if you insist, I'll tell you what happened after I left this afternoon." I said then continued: "When I got to Sakura's place, I had to look for her. Then when I finally found her, she was on the bed like, unconcious, so then I thought--" "Dont tell me you _raped_ her!" Itachi gasped. My jaw dropped. "Oh Sasuke I never new you would actually do that!!! Im sooooo disapointed in you!!" he said and embraced me in a hug. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" I yelled trying to pry him off me. "Its not like that! If you would let me finish maybe you would understand me!" He went chibi style and started to critizing me and giving me the birds and the bee's talk. "Itachi..." I groaned. "Youre being motherly again." He laughed. "Oh, right, sorry. Go on." I looked at him. "Okay, so anyway, as I was saying, I saw her on the bed and I thought she was dead, so I ran to her and woke her up. Then when I told her I knew about what happened, she got all offensive about it and began to _make fun of me_!" "Oh snap, for real??? What'd she say?" Itachi said more interested than before. "She was all like 'Look at me and my scary Sharingan!' and something else that slips my mind (Or chose to forget.)" Itachi burst out laughing. "HA! Thats a classic! I cant believe she actually said that! ZOMFG thats funny! What else?" "Well when I gave her her chocolate, she had the nerve to say 'screw you!' to me! Can you believe that?!" "Oh no she di-dnt!" "Oh yes she did!" I stopped myself. I sounded like a girl gossiping to her friend... After Itachi stopped laughing, he got up and headed towards his room. "H-hey?! Were are you going? Im not done!" I walked after him. He chuckled. "Silly Saucy. I need to go to bed early tonight." he replied. "Since when?" I asked. He turned and smiled at me. "Since I got a date with Anko." he did a peace sign. I rolled my eyes. "You got another date?" I said. "Yup!" "C'mon Itachi. You jus broke up with Kurenai Sensei. Dont you need a break?" "Nope! And plus, I think Anko is the one." He said looking starry eyed. "Thats what you said about Kurenai and Rin and--" he poked my head. "Foolish brother. Its not my fault I was the sibling born with the great looks." He said and walked into his room laughing. "What do you mean I dont have great looks?! You and I look excactly alike!" I said. He turned around again and began to think. "Youre like...an uglyier little version of me." And with that, he closed the door. I sweat dropped. 'I cant believe he's my brother...my own flesh and blood...'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I looked at my plate. Even though I wasnt hungry, I forced my self to eat something, I made my self some riceballs. My mom made it so often I practically could cook them with my eyes shut. I moved my food to one side of the plate to the other. 'Why would I make something...that brings back so many memories...?' I thought. I remembered when I was helping my mom with dinner and I accidently put salt instead of sugar. I giggled a little. 'Dad almost choked.' I also remembered when Ino and I were making mud pies and we tricked our parents into thinking it was chocolate. They believed us and when they got a good taste... 'Man. Me and Ino were grounded for a week!' I sighed and looked at my plate again. 'Good times...' I closed my eyes. 'Why did you guys hafta leave so soon...? I didnt want you to go...not just yet.' I opened my eyes again. Except they were filled with anger. 'I am not the same Haruno Sakura. I will never be the same again.'

_Next Day..._

The next morning, I got up and took an icy shower. It doesnt matter if the water is hot or cold. I cant feel anything. Instead of putting a towel over my head, I just let my oddly cut hair wet and plain. I looked in my closet. Instead of wearing what I normally wear, I put on an over sized t-shirt and torn up jeans. It doesnt matter what I wear. Its not like anybody would care. 'Time for a new wardrobe.' I thought. I looked in my parents room and looked in the drawer under the nightstand. I got some access cash we were saving to get me a degree as a med-nin kunoichi.( or what ever) 'I dont want to be a med nin anymore...thats what my mother was and I refuse to become like her!' I stuffed the cash in my pocket and walked out the house, not caring if I put on make up or did anything to my hair. The only thing I had energy to do was put on my forehead protecter and a wristband to cover my cut wrist. Im just a nobody today. Im a nobody and I dont want to be a somebody... I just want to be alone. But I already knew that I would always be alone from now on...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Swwet! I got another one done. It only took me a HALF AN HOUR! but thats okay. I just had a lotta things on my mind rite now so it was hard for me to concentrate. Wel, I gotta a date with James Bond (over PS2 LOL) so If I dont get another chap done tonight, you know who to blame! (certainly NOT ME! LOL :P) Well, I'll start the other one so I dont have that much to do tomorrow!

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/9/07


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Me and the rest of us(Im to lazy to name) were all at the training grounds...but not actually training. We were kinda just sitting around and talking about creepy stuff. Like Neji was very quiet and then Chouji's all like 'Are you thinking of having Sex with Tenten in your pool again?' We all thought it was quite funny. But not Neji or Tenten. Tenten got offensive and slapped Neji in the face and yelled 'You perverted bastard!' And Neji punched chouji for saying his personal thoughts outloud. That earned him another slap from Tenten for saying that. I, on the other hand, the coolest person here, (Sasuke: Yeah right!!) Was trying to have a descent conversation with Hinata. It didnt go very well cuz she kept getting all nervous and she never looked at me directly. And she'd stutter. I dont really get why she does that. Maybe its common for girls like her. (NOTE: DEE DEE DEE NARUTARD!!!! kk, back to the story) Anyway, after I told Hinata I had to tie my shoe, away from her. She blushed and said She'll see me later and ran off to talk to Kiba. I didnt really go to tie my shoe, I went to go see why Sasuke was so quiet this morning. I mean yeah, he's quiet all the time but he wasnt _this_ quiet. He'd talk. "Hey, Teme--" He jumped as soon as I poked him. I started to laugh. "Yo teme you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah Im fine. Do I look any different?" I chose to answer that question carefully. "Well, If youre okay, then how come I was able to startle you five seconds ago?" He was about to say something until Ino shouted: "Hey! Isnt that _Sakura?_" We turned our heads to look at a scary gothic figure standing at the gates. "Sakura...?" I asked walking up to her. "Thats my name." She said flatley and popped her gum in my face. "You dont look like Sakura." I said wincing to get a better look. "Yeah. I got a new style...you like it?" She was wearing a black short torn up skirt, fish net tights, platform black shoes, a short black tank top with 'Bad ass' on it, skull earrings, and a pierced belly button...but thats not ALL she pierced... "Sakura...you went totally GOTH" Ino said in amazment.Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wow...Sakura... you've--" "Changed? Yeah I did. Gotta prob, Uchiha?" Sakura said cutting him off. Sasuke didnt know what to say. "Whoa..." Gaara said in ah. "Hey, dont get any idea's Gaara! Sakura chan is mine!!!" I said. Sakura suddenly grabbed the collar of shirt and raised me off the ground. "Excuse me?" She growled. "I am not youres. I belong to no one. Never say that again, got it?" I shook my head wildly. "N-no, I mean, y-yes S-s-s-Sakura c-chan!" I stammered scared outta my mind. She dropped me on the ground. "Good." she continued. "And by the way, dont call me 'Sakura chan' anymore. Just call me Sakura." We nodded. "Well, Im going to train now," She announced and went to the far side of the field. We stared at her. She turned around. "What???!" she shouted. We turned back around. "Wow...that was... odd." Kiba announced. I got up and rubbed my sore butt. "Girls can be scary..." I mumbled. "N-Naruto, are you o-okay?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. Im all right." I replied. "And plus, no one, not even Sakura, can break my confidence!" I smiled. Hinata blushed. 'But she can sure break my bones...' I thought. "Y-you know...I-I could take you out for ramen later on..I-I mean If you w-want! I-I mean...uh..." She blushed harder. "That would be awsome Hinata chan! Thanks!" I said and smiled again. I was about to embrace her in a hug, but she quickly nodded and went towards Ino, Temari, and Tenten. "AHHH! HIYA!!" Sasuke and I turned around to see a whole tree knocked down by Sakura's bear hands. "Damn." Sasuke said. "Wow." I said. Sasuke and I looked at each other. We both know that Sakura has changed...alot...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

well, i kinda ran outta things to say, so I just made NAruto's P O>V short. Sorry ppl out there! I promise to make the next one longer and better (with a little Itachi kun humor in it as well) Im actually glad i put Itachi in it. He puts humor in this story. one person was complaining that I put him in the story as an older normal annoying brother. 'If you knew about the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi then you wouldna put itachi in the story.' she said. well, i do know what happened, but in my story, i made Itachi a annoying older nice brother to sasuke. and plus, it makes the story funnier! LOL well, I dont have much time left. i hafta get off at 2:45 and its 2:11 now so i better go!

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/11/07


	6. Chapter 6

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I walked down the street. I was shopping for food and of course, more tomatoes for my little brother. I turned around and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it you scum bag!" said a very familiar voice.

I looked down to see the top of a pink haired girl. "Sakura?" I asked. She looked up at me and glared at me with her jade green eyes. "Thats my name you--Itachi?" I smiled.

"Hi Sakura chan!" she frowned. My smile went away at her cold death glare. "Um, was it something I said?" I asked. "Dont call me **Sakura chan!'"** she growled.

"Oh...okay..." I said. Wow. My little brother was right. She's changed..._alot_. And her clothing is kinda scary... I like it! "Wow Sakura! Love the outfit!" I said.

"And lookin pretty ugly yourself, Uchiha number 2." she said walking past me. I was stunned. She...she made fun of me! "W-wait! Where are you goin'!?" I called after her. She turned around and stuck her middle finger up at me.

"Somewhere **_away_** from **_you_**." She smircked and continued to walk in the other direction. I stood there looking stupid. 'She...she flicked me off!'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

After that little incounter with Itachi, I headed towards Tsunade's office. I wanted something to do, so I was hoping Tsunade would give me a mission.

'Stupid Itachi,' I thought. 'He is so we--' "Hey! H-hey Sakura! Wait up for us!" My thoughts were broken by Ino's voice. I turned around to find Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten running towards me.

'Stalkers much...?' I thought. "Whaddaya want?" I said not interested in what they wanted. "W-we just wanted to know i-if you wanted to go t-to the spa with us." Hinata said. I looked at her for a while.

"W-what? Is there s-something on my face?" she asked. You know what? Im sick of you and your stuttering." I told her. Her eyes widened. "I mean, If you like Naruto so much, why dont you go ahead and ask him out? All that stuttering isnt helping you at all." I continued. She twirled her hair and blushed.

"W-well, I try but i-it seems like h-he's always pushing m-me away." she answered. "Well, from what he tells me, he thinks youre a totally **_wierdo_**. I wouldnt blame him. I mean, you blush everytime someone says his name and when he trys to talk to you! And not to mention, you stutter alot. And you also have a crazy cousin that tried to kill you. I mean, seriously, who would wanna go out with you when **Neji** is your scary creepy cousin? I wouldnt." I said straight to her face. She looked down and looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, dont get all angry at me. Its the truth. **The truth may hurt, so dont get all mad and cry about it.**"

"Hey!" Temari said. "Sakura take that back! That was mean!" I looked at her. "So? You dont have much to talk." I said. "Im not the one thats a total slut whore like you." Temari's eyes narrowed. "Sakura what are you talking about?" She asked as anger raised in her voice. "You know Ino likes Shikamaru, and youre going out with him, even if you know youre way too old for him. And to me, thats nasty." I stated flatly. Ino shot Temari a look as Temari blushed in **shame**. Temari!" Ino cried.

"How could you--" "Well, Im not going out with him anymore!" Temari said cutting Ino off. Then she glared at me. "Sakura, you promised not to tell!" I shrugged. "Oops. It just sorta...came out." I said in a bored tone. "And plus, you knew Ino had to find out sooner or later." Ino sniffed a little. "Sakura, I can believe you didnt tell me earlier!" She cried. "I thought you were my **best friend**!" I glanced at her. "Listen Ino. Things change. I dont need anyone." I replied. She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"And Tenten." I said facing her. "You like Neji? How sad." Tenten looked at me. "What do you mean?" "I mean what I say and I say what I mean," I replied. She glared at me. "What so bad about Neji?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Neji is a total perv and you know it." "No. He's just...different, thats all. And plus, Im trying to soften his heart so I could--"

"Different? HA!" I laughed. "Gaara, is different. Neji, is a different story! Neji's heart is an ice box and its surrounded by barbed wire and rabid pit bulls. No way is he ever gonna fall for a girl like you?" Tenten looked at her shoes. "I atleast want to try." she whispered. She then looked up at me with anger. "And youre not gonna stop me!" I snickered.

"Okay, whatever. Im just saying. And plus, do you know what he uses byakugan for?" She looked at me for a second. Then she blushed deeply. "Yup, thats right! He looks through youre clothes." I turned to Hinata. "And I bet he does it to you, too." "T-thats not true! And even if it is, I dont believe you!" Tenten cried. I laughed again.

"To be perfectly honest with you Tenten, I think you should go out with Lee." She choked. "Lee? **Rock Lee????** No way! Why!!?" I smirked. "Well ,I think you two make a cute couple. And he cares for you too...But not as much as me." Tenten blushed again.

"Why do you even care? I thought you hated Lee. I thought you think he is a piece of shit." Tenten said. I laughed evily. "Not excactly..." And with that, I turned and left, laughing... had a good idea in mind...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 6! on to 7! just came back from mcdonalds and im sooooo full! and al i had was a mcflurry and a soda and 2 fries! pathetic! LOL well, i bet ur wondering what Sakura is up to! well, find out cuz i sure aint gonna tell ya! thanks to all those people who added me as their fav. author and my story in their favs! and you guys reviews! thanks you guys! You guys are the reason i havnt abandoned this story! thanks alot! luvs u all! bye!

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/12/07


	7. Chapter 7

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the couch reading a book silently until my brother bounded through the door. "Little brother! Little brother!" He shouted and tackled me in a hug. "I missed you soooooooo much!" I sighed. "Itachi, youve only been gone for 20 minutes...to go shopping... you dont hafta do this." I said. "Oh Saucy! Youre so funny!" He said walked towards the kitchen.

"So, how was youre day?" I asked as I heard him putting the grocery's away. "Well, I went on a date with Anko...and it didnt really go as planned." he said. I sighed again. "What happened?" I asked turning around. "Well, I didnt know she was so..._athletic_, so When I told her we were gonna do something romantic, she said she knew just the place!" "And where was that?" "The gym!" I laughed silently to myself. "Are you laughing?" "No, go ahead." "Anyway, she worked me to death! So I finally told her I couldnt do this anymore, and she got mad and slapped me and left." I chuckled again.

"Itachi, didnt you say 'she was the one?'" I asked He sighed and threw me a tomato as he walked from the kitchen. I took a bite. They tasted better than the ones in the fridge. "Are these new?" I asked. "And fresh." He smiled and ate a tomato too. "How come these taste different than the other ones? Did you go to a new store?" He laughed. "Silly Saucy. You didnt know?" he asked. "Know what?" "The other tomatoes in the fridge were spoiled!" I stopped chewing. "WhAt!?!" I cried. "Why didnt you tell me!?" He chuckled. "Well, I thought since you thought you were so smart and that you ate tomatoes so much, I thought you woulda known." I took a slow bite of my tomato. 'Mean..' I thought

"So how was youre day, Saucy?" he asked sitting next to me. "Whats with the 'Saucy?'" I asked. "Is that a new nick name?" "Yeah! Anyway, tell me, how was your day?" I sighed. "Well, It started out normal, Naruto and I were training with the rest, minding our own business, then something interesting happened." I paused. Itachi stared at me. There was a very disturbing silence. "Well...arent you gonna ask what happened?" I asked. "Oh, sorry! Let me try that again!" He said. " ahem What happened, my darling liitle brother!?" He asked in an exciting voice.

I rolled my eyes. "A little to late for that now, isnt it, Itachi?" I asked. A confused look came across his face. I shook my head. "Never mind. Anyway, It was interesting until Sakura came. She was like, a total goth! She even scared me _after_ she knoked down a tree with her bare hands! I was all like: 'Whoa!' and Naruto's all like 'Whoa!' and then we both were like: "Whooooooooa!'" "Itachi looked at me. "Speaking of Sakura, I ran into her at the market. She did lok kinda scary, but I kinda liked it." I looked at him. "You _what?"_

_"_Actually, to tell you the truth Sasuke, I kinda..._like_ the new Sakura..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 7! on to 8! very nice! i can get 2 chaps done in an hour. im goooooooooood! i just finished watching 'The pursuit of happyness' it was sooooooooooooo sad! -snif- anyway...

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/12/07


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**The next morning I got up extra early.** I grabbed some kunai's and stuffed them in my pocket and ran outta the house and ran towards the training grounds. There was only **one boy** who got up this early to train. 'Man, I hope I dont miss 'em..' I thought. Actually, its pretty hard _not_ to miss him. He wears these bright colors and trains so hard to impress his **gay** sensei. I ran into the training grounds.

"Chiwaaa!" I heard someone yelled and something falling. I leaned against a pole and smirked. "Hello...Lee." I said. He completely stopped what he was doing and looked at me then blushed. "H-hey S-Sakura! W-what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, I wanted to train this morning...and then I remembered you came out here this early, so I thought we could train...you know..._together_..." I said seductivley and slowly walked towards him. "R-really?" He asked blushing harder. "Yeah...Then, I thought maybe...we could spend some _alone_ time together. Just the two of us." His face went bright red

"N-no way! Y-you mean it?" "Uh-huh..." I back him up against another pole. Right were I wanted him. "Sakura...wha-" I put a finger to his lips. "Shhh," I whispered. "This can be _our_ **dirty** **little secret...**" I closed my eyes and leaned towards his face. Our lips met. He gasped and I took that opportunity to plunge my tongue in his mouth. He pulled away.

"Sakura..." "Shhh...I know this is what you dream about...I kow this is what you want so dont pretend you dont want me..." He nodded and closed his eyes again and captured my lips in another kiss. To tell you the truth, he is a pretty good kisser... I opened my eyes and moved my hands down his chest and into his pants. He jumped slightly as I grabbed his member. He moaned and clutched my back as I started to stroke him.

Youre prolly wondering why Im doin this. Well, Ino told me that this morning Tenten was gonna ask Lee out and I had the most perfect plan. I smirked against his lips as he groaned deeply as I kept stroking him. 'Tenten should be here in

3...

2...

1...'

"OMFG **What the HELL!?!?!"** I heard Tenten yell. 'Right on time...' Lee and I pulled apart and I quickly removed my hand from his pants. "**WTF??!?!" **Tenten yelled again. "Tenten! This isnt what it looks li-" "Dont tell me 'this isnt what it looks like!!!!" "Tenten Im sorry!" he thought for a second. "Wait, Why do you even **_care_** if you love Neji?" Tenten blushed. "Well, I was gonna ask you out because I thought you caredabout me..." Lee blushed.

"I do care! But--" "But you love Sakura!" She yelled again with tears in her eyes. I just stood there laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing!?!? she yelled. "You whore!" I smirked. "Thanks for the compliment Tennie. But hating me wont make you like me." I said. "Srew you!!!" she said, now with tears streaming down her face. "Tenten, wait--" "Shut up! Leave me alone, Lee!" she yelled. "Sakura! How could you?!" he asked, glaring at me. I shrugged. Wow. He wasactaully _mad_ at _me_.

I shrugged. "Whatever." "C'mon Tenten. Lets go." Lee said putting his arm around her. "Fuck you Lee!" she growled and threw his arm off and ran away. "Bitch." I said. "Sakura!" "What? Its true." I said in a bored tone. "I-i Cant believe you tricked me!" "I cant believe you fell for that. Me, actaully likeing you? Never." He glared at me again and walked off after Tenten. 'One couple destroyed... Who's next?' I thought and smirked eviley. 'I know just who...'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 8 on to 9 very nice! well, i know this was kinda, odd for sakura to do this, but i thought it would spicen up the story alittle! lol well,

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/16/07 5:40pm


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Naruto and I were sitting at the ramen stand. I was reading. Naruto, on the other hand, was stuffing his face. How he doesnt look like Chouji? I dont know. I sometimes wonder about that...Why hasnt he become _fat_ yet? I mean, with all that ramen, shouldnt he atleast be a _little_ chunky?? Unless...ramen helps you _lose_ weight and not _gain_ it..! I ordered a bowl of ramen to try out this theory. "Hey

Sasuke-teme," Naruto asked. "Yes, Narutard?" I asked in a bored tone. "What do you think of me and Hinata?" I looked at him. "Well for one thing, youre **_extremely_** annoying and **loud.** But Hinata is like, the total _opposite_ of you. She's calm and **quiet."** I stated. "No, not like that!!" Naruto snapped. "I meant as you know...boyfriend-girlfriend..." I alomost choked on my ramen.

"You and Hinata? Wow Naruto did you hit your head or something?? Didnt you hear what I just said?! You two are as different as day and night!! And if you think youre gonna get with her? Not a chance! And plus, you really think Neji would just be okay with that? I dont think so. Unless..." I trailed off. Naruto blushed. "_Unless_ you **_like_** Hinata!!!" I laughed.

He blushed harder. "Naruto and Hinata sitting in a treeeeee!!!!" "Sasuke, shut up!" he growled. "OMG this is just too funny!" He glared at me. "ahem," I pulled myself together. "Sorry...Actually, the more you think about it...I think you and her make a nice couple." I said. Naruto smiled. "Really?!" "Yeah. But wouldnt it be kinda hard? You guys are sooo different." Naruto smiled wider. "Like an old hokage used to tell me, **opposites do attract.**" I looked at him. "Wow...Naruto..Thats the most _smartest_ thing youve ever said...ever." I said.

His face went into confusion. I shook my head. "Nevermind. Plus, if you ask her out, she'll say yes cuz she already likes you." I said taking a sip of my _tomato **juice.**_ (NOTE from the author: Tomato juice is DISGUSTING...) Naruto spat out his ramen. "Wait...she likes me already!!?? Why didnt she tell me!?" I rolled my eyes. "Are you **serious?!** You havent noticed?! All the stuttering and the blushing and you sitll **dont** have a **clue?!"** I said.

He stared at me with a blank look on his face. That told me he had **no idea.** I sweat dropped and hit myself. "OMFG Naruto you are so **STUPID."** I said. "She practically LOVES you for god sakes! And you havent even noticed?!?! Oh god. Im embarressed to call you my friend." I said rubbing my temples. He smiled. "Well then, Im gonna go find her and ask her out!! See ya later Teme!" He said and ran off to find his beloved Hinata. I just stared at him. "Oh MY god..."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I dialed Hinata's number. I had another diabolical plan to ruin someone elses life. It rang and rang and rang until..

"Hello?"

I cleared my voice and used a jutsu to disguise my voice as Naruto's.

"Yes is uh, Hinata home?" Hinata's father thought for a second. Prolly wondering why a boy was calling for his daughter.

"Yes. Please hold on." I heard him yell "Hinata! Someoned on the phone for you!"

"Hello?" she asked. She sounded way different over the phone.

"Hey Hinata chan! Its me, Naruto!" I said and waited for her repsonse. 'I hope she doesnt flip out and hang up.' I thought.

"N-n-n-n-n Naruto?!! I-is that r-really you!?" she stuttered.

"Yup! Can you meet me at the Konoha park? I want to tell you something."

"W-what do you n-need to tell me?"

"I just want to tell you...how I _feel_ about you." She gasped. I can picture her now. Her face tomato red. It was silent for a while.

"Um, Hinata? Hinata? Are you alive?" I asked.

"U-um O-o-okay Naruto-kun! I-i'll uh, meet you there!"

"Bye." I hung up and smiled evily to myself. This..is gonna be sweet...

_10 minutes later.._

I waited at the park for Hinata. I used a jutsu to make myself become Naruto. I couldnt wait till Hinata comes. She'll remember this day forever. "S-sorry Im late N-Naruto-kun!" She said running towards me. I smirked to myself. "Hey Hinata...why dont you...sit down for a minute. This speech wont take long so dont worry." She blushed and sat down on a near by bench.

"S-so what did you hafta t-tell me, Naruto-kun?" She asked me a few seconds later. I turned around so that my back was facing her. "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you." I could tell she was blushing really hard. "Listen Hinata," I turned around to face her. "I've found out that..you like me..._alot_." I started. She looked down. "Is that true?" She nodded. "Y-yes." I smiled. "Well, do you want to know how I feel about you?" She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"I like..." I trailed off to see her reaction. Hey eyes were gleaming with hope of love. She was hoping for me to say: 'Hinata I love you.' But, thats not the plan. "Hinata, I think youre wierd." Her eyes widened with shock. "Well, you are. I mean, seriously. If you liked me sooooo much, you shoulda just told me instead of keeping it in. If you _loved_ me that much, you woulda told me. That tells me that you really dont like me." I said. "N-n-Naruto..I-I didnt know h-how to tell you about m-my feelings. I-I wasnt sure if y-you'd feel the s-same!" She said with dissapointment and on the verge of crying.

"Well you know what? I _dont_ love you. As a matter o fact, I dont even _like_ you. You know what? I **_hate_** you." I said and my inner Sakura smirked with Vengence. "I-im s-s-so s-sorry N-Naruto-kun..." she whispered, with tears down her face. "Well, dont be," I stated. "And plus, I love...**Sasuke**." Her eyes widened even more when I said that. Her thought: 'Naruto-kun is _GAY?!?!' _My inner Sakura started to laugh. 'Oh this is just tooo good!' I thought.

"Well...I must be going...Neji will be expecting me to cook dinner for him tonight..." she whispered and got up. "Here's some advice. Why do you do these things for Neji..when you like me?" I asked. "Well...Well..." She paused. "Well...because...he's my fiance..." My jaw dropped. "You WHAT?" She looked away. "Its not like I want to marry him...He forced me to. Thats why he _didnt_ kill me..." she continued to walk away. I noticed she didnt stutter this time. I turned and walked the other direction and thought who was next. 'Ahh! Perfect...' I smiled evily.

On the way back, I passed Sasuke. "Hey Naruto! You tell Hinata how you feel?" "Hey! Im not Nar--" I forgot, I was still in Naruto's form. "Uh, yeah. I told her that I dont like her like that. "WHAT!?!? After all we talked about earlier, you told her you dont like her?! What did you say then??" he asked. "I told her...That Im in love with **you."**His expression went all like: 'OMFG WTF!!!?!?!?' I laughed and walked on. "See you later, Sasuke.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 9 on to 8 very nice! Okay, this dude behind me has dairy problems...he wont stop talking about dairy and nachos...very wierd...And right now, he's singing 'Spider pig'... and he wont SHUT UP. OMFG okay, juan likes nachos (he made me write that...) and dont 4get about jalapeno's...(thats what the other dude said...) And the CHEESE (thats juan again...) and super STUPID chocolate milk (the other dude...) dont 4get the peanuts! (Juan..) OKAY! thats ENOUGH!!! well,

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/17/07 5:35pm


	10. Chapter 10

**Itachi's P.O.V**

"Oh god..." I heard Sasuke mumbled and took off his shoes. "Hey Saucy! Whats up?" I asked not looking up from the T.V. "OMG The creepiest thing happened today!!!" He said, hopping on the couch beside me. "Seems like alotta wierd things have been happening to you latley..." I said. "Okay, Well, earlier, Naruto and I were talking about Hinata--"

"You mean Neji's little girl?" I asked. He stared at at. "Hinata is not Neji's daughter." He pointed out. "Silly Saucy," I said smirking. "Dont you know?"

He looked at me. "No...What is it that I _dont_ know?" I laughed. "Hinata is Neji's fiance." His face turned into an 'OMFG' expression. I laughed again. "Anyway, go on about your wierd day."

He took in a breath and continued. "Well, a few minutes after He left to go ask Hinata out, he came back and said he told her that he _hates_ her!"

"Is that it?" I asked getting up. "No! This is when the wierd part comes in! Naruto said...He loved me!!" I shot him an 'OMFG WTF' look. "I know! Thats the same expression I did!!"

"Thats so wierd!!!" I said. "I know!!!" "But...If you really think about it, I think you and Naruto make a cute _gay_ couple." I added.

"WHAT!!!? ME AND **_NARUTARD!!?!?!?_** OH GOD HELL NO!"He yelled. His scream caused him to fall off the couch.I began to laugh. "Im not judgin. Im just sayin."

I headed towards my room. "Itachi, why do you always go to your room when I try to talk to you?" He shouted after me. "Dont worry. I'll be right back. I closed the door and picked up my phone. I dialed Sakura's number. I was searching Sasuke's room the other day and I found it under his mattress.

I've been trying to call her put she never picks up. It rang and rang and rang. I was about to hang up unti l I heard a click and a harh "Hello?"

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah its me. Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Its Itachi."

"Itachi?"

"Yeah.

"What do you want?"

I thought for a second. "Do you wanna get some lunch with me someday?" I asked. It went silent.

"Hello? Sakura...?"

"Im sorry Itachi but, I have plans tomorrow." she said. I felt like I was torn in half. (NOTE from the author: Itachi has now experienced being 'dumped'!)

"Um...okay. Do you wanna do it another day?" I asked.

"No." My eyes widened.

"Why..?" I asked. I heard her laugh.

"Because I dont like you." and with that, she hung up the phone. I stood there. Shocked. 'Wow..' I thought. 'She's even badder than I thought! I LIKE it!'

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**I **laid on my bed. Amazed by my phone conversation with Itachi. _The_ Itachi Uchiha, asked me out! I rolled over.

'I remeber when I liked Sasuke..' I thought. 'But he always said I was annoying..' I turned over again. 'That bastard thinks he sooo cool!' I got up and headed towards the kitchen. 'But what would Itachi...**want with me..?**' I asked myself. I shrugged.

'Maybe I shoulda said yes instead of..' I shook my head. 'Noway am I turning into soft Sakura again! I like the new me...'

I grabbed a soda outta the fridge and a chocolate bar. 'People respect me now...And now I can get revenge on everybody who always brought me down...'

My phone rang as I checked the caller ID. It said 'Yamanaka'. It was Ino.

'Even my best friend Ino..' I picked up the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Hey Sakura." She said. It sounded scared. 'She's scared of me.' I thought. 'Ino is actually afraid of me...'

"Well..? What is it?" I asked.

"Well..I was thinking...I was gonna ask Shika-kun out tomorrow.." DING! New Idea!! My eyes furrowed evily and I smirked.

"Really?! When!?" I asked.

"Youre happy for me..?" she questioned.

"Yes!!! When are you gonna ask him out?!" I said acting excited.

"Well, I was gonna go to the Konoha park near the swings..."

"What time?"

"Um..like, around 5:00pm.." I loked at my schedule. 'I got time.." I thought.

"Wow! Awsome! Call me when you get the anwer okay? I gotta go now Ino. My T.V show is coming on."

"Okay. Bye Sakura!"

I hung up the phone and dialed Shika's number. I used the jutsu to make my voice sound like **Temari's voice**.

"Hello..?" Said a very tired and lazy voice. I definately knew it was Shikamaru right away.

"Hey sexy. Whats up?" I cooed into the phone.

"Temari? W-what do you want?" he asked, now fully awake.

"I just wanted to know what youre doin." I said. My inner Sakura giggled. 'This is so much fun! I shoulda done this earlier!'

"Well, um, I was taking a nap b-but I guess I could talk to you for a while." He replied.

'Ahh..Still have a tiny crush on Temari I see...Well Shika, Ima shake things up..' I thought

"Hey Shika kun. You wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Um..I dunno Temari-chan...In public?" 'He just called her, er, me Temari chan? Wow!'

"Why? Do you have a problem with being seen wiht me in public?" I asked in a seductive voice.

"N-n-no! No! Its not that! Uh, Where do you wanna meet?" he asked.

"I was thinking at the Konoha park near the swings around **4:55pm.**" I said.

"Why 4:55?"

"Because... Well, I hafta go Shika. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and if Ino calls, Just say "Meet me at 5, okay?"

"O-okay. Bye Temari-chan."

I hung up the phone and laughed. "This is just **too** easy!" There was a small silence. I stared at the phone for a while.

"Maybe I should call Itachi back...I mean, I have lots of time to kill before 5 so..." Then an Idea came to me. Instead of just going out with him...I'll just play hard to get..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 10 on to 11 very nice! Okay guys. This story is becoming more and more...hmm...whats that word? Um...oh i'll just get back to that. I rlly like my story so far! And thanks everybody who sent me NICE reviews! And for adding me as youre fav. author and fav. story! I really appreciate it! ad thanx Kaori for reading it! You always read my stories and you really like it! ILY (I love you) guys and i'll update soon! Do you know what Sakura is gonna do next? If u have a a good guess, review me and tell me! if ONE of you ppl get it right (or is close ti it) I MAY update 2 extra chapters for all the people who love my story! OH! and HAPPY B-DAY DENISE!! oh, for all of you who dont know who she is, she's my bestest buddy!!! we knew each other since kindergarden!! LOVES YA DENISE! (mishy, dont get me wrong, ur my best friend too! and you 2 Kaori!!!)well, like I always say,

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/18/07 5:35pm (whaddaya know? the same time as yestyrday! what a coincedence!) (how do u spell that??? Oh well!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sat on the swing im Temari form waiting for Shikamaru.

'Where is he??' I sighed. 'Who am I kidding. Shikamaru probably forgot...'

I got up very dissapointed until heard "Temari!" I turned to see Shika running towards me.

I smiled. "Hey Shika-kun. I thought you werent coming for a minute there." He blushed Slightly.

"Sorry. I stopped by the store to get you this.." He handed me some chocolate. 'My lucky day!'

I looked at my watch. It was 4:57. 'Okay...Were wasting time.' Shika stared at me. "Whats wrong?"

I pushed him down and sat on top of him. "Nara Shikamaru...you dont know how long I've been waiting for this..!"

I claimed his lips in a kiss. He gasped and pulled away. "T-Temari..? What are you doing..?"

I smiled. "I want you Shika..." He blushed as I kissed him again. I rolled over and placed him on top of me.

"Temari..isnt this wrong..?" He asked. I smirked. "No. Not at all. I mean, what so bad about fucking each other? We love each other dont we?"

He didnt finish his sentence because I ripped off my shirt. He blushed hard.

"W-w-wow.." I smirked again. "You like?" He nodded slowly and leaned down to kiss me again.

'Okay Sakura, start the drama.' I quickly looked at my watch it was 4:59. Ino should be here in a few seconds.

I heard Ino's footsteps. "Shikamaru! Stop!" I yelled.

He stared at me. "What are you doing??!" I grabbed a kunai and cut myself on my lower stomach and lowerd my skirt.

"Shika! Stop! This isnt right!" I yelled. My inner Sakura was rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

'Shika you should see your face!!'

"Shika! Stop!" I yelled again. "Temari! Stop yelling! We could get--" We heard something drop.

I looked up and saw Ino staring at us.

"Oh, Ino! Oh! Um...this is bad.. Um.. This isnt what it loks like! Um..I was...and she...Im not...uh..." Shika said getting up.

I got up and ran to Ino. "Oh Ino!" I cried. "Shika tried to **_rape_** me!!"

"What?! Hell no! You tried to rape **_me_**!" Shika snapped.

Ino was still in shock of what she saw.

"Ino? Ino? Are you breathing??"

She walked up to Shika and slapped him hard.

"You **bastard!"** she yelled. "What are you doing to her? She did nothing to you so why couldnt you keep your grubby little hands to your perverted self?!"

Shikamaru just stared at her. Shocked and in pain. And maybe alittle scared.

"Ino, she was the one who tried to rape me! Im tellin you!!" Shika said finally.

"Oh yeah?? Then _why_ is she bleeding. hmm??" Ino growled and pointed to my lower stomach.

"She cut herself with her kunai!" he replied.

We went silent. "Wheres the kunai, Shika?" He looked around.

"It was...She just.. this is bullshit!" he yelled and turned to leave.

"Shika...I was gonna ask you out today."

He stopped and looked at me.

"You were?"

"Yes. Until...I learned you rape poor innocent girls. " Shika blushed in anger.

"Im tellin you, I **_did not,_** I repeat, **_DID NOT_** rape Temari, okay? Dont believe me . I dont care. But I know that Im tellin the truth. And you know what? Screw it!" he continued walking.

"Shika...whats happen to you?" Ino whispered.

He stopped again. He was about to say something, but he closed his mouth and continued walking.

"Come on Temari-chan. Lets go."

_5 minutes later_...

"So what happened?" she asked.

"He like, attacked me! He was all like 'Temar..you dont know how long I've been waiting for this!'" I replied as we walked down the street.

"That animal!"

"I know!"

After a few minutes of silence, Ino said "Hey, isnt that **Gaara and Kankuro?**"

I looked up. "Yeah. its Gaara and--" Wait, "GAARA AND KANKURO?!"

Oh no! Not good! I forgot Gaara and Kankuro were related to Temari! If they see me, this plan will be ruined for good!

"Gaara! Kankuro! Over he--" I grabbed Ino and hid behind a wall and covered her mouth.

"What are you, crazy?? You want Gaara and Kankuro over here??? They'll kill Shika if they found out what happened!" I whispered.

"But they're your siblings! They have a right to kn--" "Shhhh!!!" I shushed her. "Dont talk so loud!!"

"But Temari, they have a right to know!" she whispered this time. My inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Ino, what they dont know wont hurt em right??" I asked.

"Well no but..." "Then lets just keep it that way!" 'Okay Sakura! Time to go incoginto! (NOTE: How do spell in cog ni toe?)

We snuck around the wall and went through an alley. "Temari, do you know where were going?" Ino asked.

"Run now, ask questions later!" I answered while jumping a fence. "Hey! Ino said.

"What?!" "Thats something Sakura would do!" "What?" "Jump a fence! Sakura does it all the time!" Inner Sakura conked herself on the head. 'Why why why **_why_** did I hafta do that a Sakura move??' I asked myself.

"Hey! Temar!" I heard Kankuro yell. "Oh shit! Now there on to us!" I said. Ino turned around.

"Wait, why are we running?" she asked. "Didnt I just say 'run now and aske questions later!?!" I said. "Now C'mon!!"

I helped Ino over the fence and we started to run. (NOTE from the author: start to hum the James Bond Theme!!)

Its moments like this whem I feel like I was in a James Bond movies on one of those wiled chases.

"Boo!" We ran right into Kankuro. (NOTE: now start humming a dramtic theme!!)

"AHHH!" Ino and I screamed. We turned the other way and ran into Gaara.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" we screamed again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 11 on to 12 very nice! im gonna cont. the next part in the next chapter!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough well, like i always say,

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/19/07 5:35pm (whaddaya know? the same time as yestyrday! what a coincedence!) (how do u spell that??? Oh well!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura's P.O.V**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Boo!" We ran right into Kankuro. (NOTE: now start humming a dramtic theme!!)

"AHHH!" Ino and I screamed. We turned the other way and ran into Gaara.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" we screamed again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Temari? What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"Uh, um, nothing! I just um.." "Gaara! You will never guess what happened!" Ino said. I quickly covered her mouth.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked.

"Im tellin you, nothing happened!" I reassured.

"Well then, why were you running away from us?"

Akward...Silence...

Ino pulled away and started talking before I could stop her.

"Shikamaru tried to rape poor, defensless Temari over here!" she started.

"Hey!" I said. "Im not poor OR defensless!"

"Good thing I was here! Or else she wouldnt still be a virgin!"

"You make this sound as if youre a hero!!" I was fine! Nothing happpened!"

"You make this sound as if it isnt a big deal!"

"It isnt!"

Kankuro raised his hands. "Yes Kankuro-kun?" Ino asked.

"Um, Whats a virgin?"

Ino and I sweat dropped and fell (chibi style!) "Are you serious? You dont know?"

Garra didnt say anything. He just started to walk away/

"Gaara? Where are you going?" I asked.

"To kill Shikamaru. Dont worry. I'll be back before dinner." he replied. I gasped in shock. He sadi it so...casually! Calmly! Like he was just going to the store or something! While Ino was explaining to Kankuro about virgins and what not, I took that chance to slip away. 'What a day.' I thought as I went behind a wall and transformed back into myself.

'I wonder if theres anyone left...' I walked by a tattoo, piercing, and hair dying shop. "Hmmm..." I said and smircked and headed towards the door.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was walking down the street by myself. I wanted to be alone so decided to take a walk. And to also clear my thoughts about some things. 'So lemme get this straight,' I thought.

'Itachi likes Sakura, Naruto likes me now, and now what?' Suddenly, Ino ran past me.

"Oh hey Sasuke Kun! Have you seen Gaara or Temari?" she asked.

"Ive seen neither. Why, may I ask." I replied.

"Well, Shika tried to rpe Temari, and Gaara's out to kill him. But other than that, everythings justfine! Well, gotta go Sasuke Kun! Bye!" she ran off.

I blinked twice. 'Okay then...Shika tried to rape somebody...very..odd...' I thought. Then continued walking.

'And Neji's getting married to Hinata, Tenten now hates Neji AND Lee, after catching Lee messing with Sakura. And yet, nothing has happened to me yet. I suddenly fell to my knees and covered my face.

"What the hell is going on!!!!???" I yelled. "This isnt fair!!!!"

"Um, Sasuke? You okay?" I looked up.

"Whoa!" I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"Who are you? Ive never seen you before, but its like I kno you..."

This girl had short, pitch black hair, a pierced lip AND tongue AND belly button, 7 pierces on each ear, and one on her eyebrow. A tatoo that said 'Life Sucks' and she was weaing a black outfit. But her hair style reminded me of Sakura.

"Its me, Sakura." I rubbed my eyes.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" I asked, not sure if it was the same Sakura.

"Well duh. Who else?" she rolled her eyes.

"Wow Sakura...you look...**awful**." I said.

"Who gives a shit what I look like? I know I dont." She replied.

"Look at you! Youre like, a goth freak! You hair is the color of my eyes--"

"You mean, black, cold and heartless? Then yeah. Its the color of your eyes." She said.

"I wasnt sure If I if she was being serious or Sarcastic.

"anyway, and you pierced like, everything I didnt know you could pierce!" I finished.

"Well, not exactly. I as gonna pierce my nipples, but the dude said I was too young... that bastard..."

I, was shocked.

"Y-you were g-g-gonna pierce your n-n-n---" I couldnt even say it.

"My nipples? Yes Sasuke. My nipples. Say it with me: Nip-ples!"

I got this wierd feeling every time she said that--that 'n' word.

""There boobs, Sasuke. Not explosives." She said and continued, "Whatever, Im out." She turned around and headed towards her house.

"You gotta re-think your life!!" I yelled after her. She stuck her middle finger up at me and didnt say anything.

_5 minutes later..._

"Sakura? **_Haruno Sakura?_**" Itachi asked.

"I know! I said the same thing!" I said. Once I got home, I told Itachi everything that happened. Since he's the only closest thing I have left in my family.(they also got ambushed in a mission) And to tell you the truth, I dont want to lose him.

"Wow...And she was gonna pierce her nipples?!! To me, thats sexy on a girl. She must look hotter than she used to." he said, taking a bite outta a piece of apple pie.

"Hey! No hitting on my team mate!" I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Youre 17, she's 14. Theres a BIG difference!" I replied.

"And cuz u like her!!"

"What? NO!"

"Oh come on Saucy! Youre in such denial!"

"Not this again!"

"Youre inlove with Haruno Sakura and you know it!"

"What? NO Way! Im just looking after her."

"Okay then. So that means Sakura's mine."

I punched Itachi (chibi style!)

"Shut up Itachi!" I said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 1 on to 13 very nice! sorry i havent been updating latley! my computer resource was delayed! and i wont be on til next thurs cuz im leavin 4 florida 2nite!!! well,

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 7/29/07 12:31pm HAPY B-DAY MICHELLE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sakura's P.O.V **

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I was in Naruto form.

_'Man I look good!'_ I thought and smirked. I walked downstairs, grabbed an apple, and headed towards the Uchiha residence.

_'Ahh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura,'_ I thought to myself as I put my hands behind my head. _'Today will be very interesting! You're so brilliant.'_

I smiled and took a bite outta my breakfast.

_'Well, Lets see; I ruined Tenten's and Lee's life at the same time, Ino thinks Shikamaru is a perverted rapist, (NOTE, how do you spell that??) and Gaara is out to get him. Speaking of Gaara, Temari's got problems of her own. Shika thinks she a total slut whore! This is just too good!' _

I took another bite and continued going down my list of ruined lives.

_'Not to mention, Hinata thinks Naruto is gay, and she's Neji's fiancée! And now I'm about to make a little visit to the Uchiha house and tell Sasuke how Naruto really feels about him…But after this my fun will probably end soon.' _

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

'_What am I doing? Naruto doesn't knock!!!'_

I started to bang on the door instead.

"What? What?! WHAT?!?!" Yelled a very tired and angry Sasuke as he opened the door.

"Yo Teme! Whats up?!" I asked smirking. "Glad to see me??"

"No…" he growled. I looked down and noticed he was wearing boxers….with **_puppies_** on them….!

"Hey Baka –Teme, nice boxers. You sure look big, strong and tough in them!"

Sasuke looked down, then blushed slightly.

"Th-they're not mine. Th-they're Itachi's….H-he said they'd l-look good on me…" he whispered.

Akward moment….

"So, aint ya gonna lemme in?" I asked. But before he could answer, I pushed myself past him and let myself in.

"N—"

"Wow! This place is actually clean for once! Wheres Itachi?" I asked plopping down on the couch and resting my feet on the coffee table.

"Naruto! Don't do that!!" Sasuke said and threw my feet offa the table.

"Okay, okay jeez." I mumbled and sat up.

"Naruto, why are you here?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

"Do I need a reason to come visit my _bestest friend??_" I asked cutely. Sasuke blushed alittle.

"Listen Naruto, I think you should go before…"

"Before what?" I asked seductively and pulling him next to me.

"B-before things get out of hand…!" he stammered.

"What do you mean by that?" I cooed and started to rub his shoulders.

"I-I-I mean…y-you know… uh…"

"Don't worry Sasuke. If you're still a virgin, its okay. We can both lose it together…right now."

Sasuke blushed a deep blush as he tried to get up, but I clutched his shoulder's and made him sit.

"N-Naruto…!"

He wasn't paying any attention and got too nervous, so as he tried to get up, he tripped and landed on top of me.

Our lips met somehow. And strangely, I began to kiss him. I claimed his lips as if he were mine.

Sasuke gasped and I took that opportunity to let my tongue in his mouth.

'_Wow…his mouth is so….warm….'_ I thought.

'_His lips are so soft… _

_so loving… _

_so caring… _

_so…so… beautiful… _

_and have a hint of tomato taste on them.' _

I quickly shot my eyes open.

_'Oh my GOD!! What am I thinking?! This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't part of my plan at all!!!' _

I let go of Sasuke's lips and pushed him off me.

"I-Im sorry Sasuke! I-I need to go."

I ran outta his house and behind a street corner amd breathed in furiously.

'_Th-th-that wasn't supposed to happen!!' _My inner Sakura yelled at me.

I could tell I was back to Sakura form and I was blushing like crazy. I touched my lips.

'_I kissed him…I….I kissed The Uchiha Sasuke on the lips… and…and…' _

"…and I liked it!!!" I said out loud.

'_Oh no!' _I thought. '_Nice going Sakura!' _

After I got myself together, I headed home.

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

I sat there on the floor in a daze.

'_I got kissed by a boy..'_

A boy…

A boy….

**A BOY….**

It rang in my head.

_'And it was my own best friend…The Narutard…' _

I got up and sat on the couch. My head started to hurt.

'_Ugh…Something doesn't feel right about this…' _I thought. '_There was something strange about him today…usually he'd call before he'd come over…he wouldn't just come un-announced…unless he forgot' _

I couldn't help but notice that. That's the thing about Naruto…he may act immature all the time, and be loud as hell, but he's really, really, _really_ polite.

'_Speaking of Polite, he was acting really rude…' _

I shivered. Naruto was acting as if..as if… as if he wanted me right then and there! Maybe that's why he was asking if Itachi was home! He didn't wanna get caught!!

'_But it still doesn't make sense…' _I thought. _'He told me face to face he really liked Hinata! I'm stil confused about that!' _

My heart was still pumping fast.

'_Its no big deal! I mean, It was an accident! It was my fault anyway!' _

That didn't stop my heart.

_'If it's no big deal, then why cant I let it go? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am I sweating?' _

I touched my lips.

_'Why…why did I like it…and somehow…they didn't feel like Naruto's lips..actually, they didn't feel like male lips at all.' _

Then It hit me….

_'Then, I saw Sakura's face. I swear, When Our lips met, I saw Sakura blushing and kissing me. But it wasn't the New goth Sakura. It was the old, pink haired Sakura that had a huge crush on me…but why did I see her face?' _

Not only did I see her face, I felt her aura too. As soon as Naruto walked through my door, I started to sense her aura. And it was strong. Very strong. It felt like she was right her with me instead of Naruto.

'_Could this be? Was Itachi right about my feelings…?' _

I shook my head.

'_It cant be. And its not. She doesn't even like me any more! Her feelings are gone now And I hope they don't come back! I hate that stupid pink haired girl! She's so annoying! She gets on my last frickin' nerve!' _

Then this weird feeling shocked my brain.

'_Oww…Head ache… okay, maybe 'Hate' and 'Stupid' are to strong of words… she's just annoying!' _

I slapped my self.

_'Snap out of it Sasuke! You DO NOT like Haruno Sakura! _

_…………………………………………………………………………. _

_…….right…?' _

**Itachi's P.O.V **

I paced back and forth in front of Sakura's house.

'_Im going insane! This girl has me going in obsession over her!!! I NEED her! I'm sure she's the one!' _

"Sasuke?"

I turned around to see Sakura, my beautiful gothic angel. (NOTE: well THAT was a cheesy flirt line…)

"No S-Sakura! Its me Itachi! I Um…uh… I just um…"

She blushed.

_'Hmm? She's blushing!! This is good!' _I thought.

"Why are you blushing Sakura?" I asked.

She was in a daydream of some sort. Her eyes were not totally focused on me… I think she doesn't even know I'm here.

"Sakura?!" I snapped my finger in front of her.

"Huh? Wha?" she said and looked at me. She blushed harder this time.

"I-Itachi…What do you want?" She asked.

She looke as if she were thinking about something else. I activated my sharingan and read her thoughts.

_'Man this is embarrassing… Itachi looks like Sasuke so much… and after that kiss…' _

_'A KISS?!?!' _I yelled in my head. _'MY little brother stole a kiss from MY beloved Sakura?! This cant be true! He's not even as good looking as I am….-sniff-' _

"Well?!" I noticed Sakura was talking to me.

"Oh I'm Sorry. What was that?" I asked. My inner self slapped itself on the head.

'_Nice one Itachi! Real smooth!'_

"WHY are you HERE?!" she yelled. Oh how cute she looks when she's mad.

"Look, Haruno Sakura, will you please go out with me tonight?!!?" I got on my hands and knees. (NOTE: Pretty pathetic…)

She looked down at me and smirked. (NOTE: WHAT SAKURA WAS THINKING: _'This'll be fun…')_

"Okay Itachi. I will. But Come to my house." She said and took my hand to help me up. She pulled me close to her that she could whisper.

"You get to be my lover tonight Itachi- kun. You can attack me if you want. I'll leave my door unlocked…"

And with that, she licked my face and went inside.

'_I…I…wow.'_ I touched the side of my face were she licked me.

'_I cant wait…Oh GOD how I cant wait! I like this new Sakura…' _

I looked down. Another part of me licked the new Sakura too.

'_Damn! She left me with a hard on!!! How will I get rid of it??'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

hey guys! finished chapter 13 on to 14 I think! sorry i havent been updating latley! my computer resource was delayed! But now Im back in business! SO EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY!!!!... AGAIN!!!!

Well, like I always say,

ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP! luvs ya!-Reggie 8/6/07 3:18pm ((&& skool starts in three weeks! Can u BELIEVE IT?!?! ALREADY SUMMER's OVER && it feels like It hasn't even started…!


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I walked down the street heading towards the ramen stand.

'_Hmm Why couldnt I find Hinata the other day?' I thought._

Yes. I was also on a Hinata Hunt. (NOTE: Now THAT sounds funny.)

I haven't seen Hinata OR anyone else for that matter other than Sasuke in the past 2 days. Thats really wierd.

Then all of a sudde...I heard humming.

"Its okay Keitaro. Theres enough for you too."

I looked over a bush and saw Hinata feeding the birds. I smiled.

'_Hinata's gonna be so happy when I ask her out!' _

"Hey Hinata!" I said. She didnt even flinch or turn around to greet me.

"Hi Naruto." I noticed she didnt stutter or say 'kun' at the end of my name.

"Ne?" I sat down next to her. "Whats wrong Hinata chan?"

"Please...dont call me that." she whispered.

'_Huh?'_

"Hinata, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to eat with me."

She looked the other direction. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she asked.

"Huh? No no I just thought--"

"Do you think my feelings are a game to you?!" she yelled and looked at me with anger in her purple tinted eyes.

"What are you talking about??"

"Why dont you go eat with Sasuke! I mean, you do love him right??" And with that, she left. Im not sure were, but she's gone.

'_Great, she hates me and I dont even know what I did!'_ I thought.

_'AND WHAT DID SHE MEAN ABOUT ME LOVING SASUKE???!?!?!!?!?'_

I calmed down and started to walk on.

'_Wierd...' _

Then I saw Sasuke (ALSO wierd...)

"Hey teme! Whats up!!?" I yelled running over to him. He didnt answer and pretended I wasnt there.

"Hello? Hellllllllllllo? Anybody in there???" I said poking his head.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"Wait, what?!"

"Why did you kiss me? You pervert!!"

"Wait hold on...WAIT A SECOND NOW! WHO SAID I KISSED YOU?!"

He left also. OMFG what the heck?!

I continued to walk again and Gaara walked by. (DUDE!)

"Hey Gaara! Whats going on?" I asked

"Well, Im out to kill Shikamaru. But dont worry. I'll bury his body somewhere out of Konoha."

He walk on and left me shocked AND scared. "Dude! What is with-"

Something grabbed me and covered my mouth.

'_OH GOD im getting KIDNAPPED! Im too young and CUTE to get RAPED! IS THIS THE END! gOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!!' I _thought.

As soon as it let go, I screamed. "HELP!"

"Shut up! I dont want Gaara to here you OR find me!"

I turned around to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, what is goin on?!" I whispered.

"Temari tried to rape me, then lied and said I tried to rape her in front of Ino, who tried to ask me out! and NOW Gaara's out to kill me!" he said.

I stared at him.

"So, Temari tried to rape you, but she said you raped her, Hinata hates me,Sasuke hates me, Sakura hates me, and Gaara's out to kill you... and..everyones okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" I yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Calm down!!" Shikamaru hushed me.

"And you also left out that Hinata is Neji's fiance and we all beleive youre gay."

"WHAT?!?!??!?!?!?!"

"Again with the screaming! Shut up Naruto! Oh crap here comes Gaara!!!"

I looked around, then turned the other way. "Im sorry, but do I know you, pinneapple dude?"

"NARUTO!!"he growled.

"Sorry, uh, I need to tie my shoes, over there...way way WAY over there." I said backing away since Gaara was right behind Shikamaru.

"You dont even wear shoes with strings!" he yelled.

I just stared at him.

"Gaara's right behind me, isnt he?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Good bye Naruto. Tell my future wife and kids I love them!!!!" he started to run and Gaara went after him.

"And those people would be who?!?!" I yelled after him. I shrugged and kept going.

After a while, I heard talking from above.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Hello Naruto."

"God? Is that you talking to me?" I asked.

"No. Look up here..."

I looked up and saw Lee sitting in a tree. All that was missing was Sakura and some K-I-S-S-I-N-G. (NOTE: okay, that was stupid, but like, at the moment, i thought it was funny! bear with me people!)

"Hey Lee! Whatcha doin up there?" I asked.

"Oh...nothing. Just...Thinking." he replied. I jumped in the tree and sat next to him. He looked AWFUL. His eyes were red, his hair was messed up, and looked like he hasnt changed clothes in forever! (Actually, its kinda hard to see if he IS wearing the same thing, cuz he wears the same green thing everyday.) He also smelled like he hasnt showered in days...

"Lee? What happend to you?" I asked cautiously.

"Naruto...have you ever been in love with some one...then you relize that...you love someone else...?" he asked softely.

I thought of Hinata and Sakura.

"Well, I guess you can say that... Why? And why do you smell so bad?" I asked.

"Dont get it?!?! IM A LOSER!" he yelled and started to cry.

"I lost the love of my life, I lost my dignity, I lost all my stuff since Gai Sensei doesnt approve of perverts like me, and I lost my respect!!"

"What about your kunai's? Dont you still have those so you can train?" I asked.

"He wouldnt let me use them...he made me EAT them!!!" he sobbed.

"Ewww" I whispered and gave him a chibi style 'gross' look.

"Whoa, dude, do you mean you lost Sakura? Cuz if you do, you are mistaken--"

"No, he's talking about someone else." said a voice. I looked down to face Neji.

I jumped down.

"Neji, can you puh-leeese tell me what in the world is going on?" I asked. I was getting pretty tired of asking that same question over and over, only to find myself walking into a NEW problem before getting the dirt on the other ones.

"Well, See, Lee is now in love with Tenten. And she actually feels the same way." he replied.

"So...? Why dont they just go out?" I asked.

Neji didnt answer.

"Wait, dont tell me she thinks bushy brows is gay too!" I said.

"No! You baka! Tenten caught Sakura and Lee messing around in the training grounds."

"No way?!?! Sakura wouldt do that!!" I exclamied.

"Well, Lee said he didnt want any of that to happen."

"What did happen??"

Neji whispered it in my ear.

"HOLY CRAP ARE YOU EFFIN KIDDING ME???" I yelled.

"Nope."

"THATS GROSS!"

"I know, But I bet you'd want Sakura to do it to you, right?" he smirked.

"Yeah and I bet You want Hinata to do it to you." I scoffed.

"What did you say?"

"Yeah, I know. You are Hinata's Fiancee. And Now she hates me! What did you do?!!" I yelled

"Hey Naruto!" Tenten asked as she ran over to Me, Neji, and Lee.

"Hey Tenten!" I said.

Akward silence...

"Tenten, Im not the only one here." I whispered.

"Hmm?" she looked around. "What do you mean? I dont see anybody else." she said.

_'Oh I get it. She's trying to ignore the fact Neji and Lee are here! I guess she hates them too.' _

Well, I gonna go now." I said.

"Aww leaving so soon?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait!"

She pulled me close and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for visiting, Naruto kun." she said.

"Um, youre welcome anytime!!!" I said and turned around and started to go where I was tryna get to for tha past 30 minutes... the ramen stand.

_'Man, If she's gonna kiss me everytime I visit her, I wouldnt mind visting her all the time!'_ I thought and smiled for a second. I put my hands ove her head and continued walking.

"Wow..Eveyones acting so strange latley..." I said to myself.

"Hey Boss!" I turned around to see Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru! Do you know whats going on latley?" I asked.

"Yeah! Everythings going out of wack!" he replied, tryna catch his breath.

"I know. And Somehow Hinata hates me."

"Because of what you did to here!"

"Huh? What did I do to her?"

"What do you mean you dont know?! Youre the one who broke her heart!"

'_Broke her heart?' _I thought.

"Broke her heart? I havent even asked her out yet!"

"Not according to her. Everyone knows what happened!"

"Well, What exactly did I say??"

"Well, You said 'I dont like you, actually I hate you!' Then you said 'I love Sasuke!'"

"I SAID WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Wow NAruto theres alotta things you sure dont know! Well, gotta run!"

"Hey Wait!!"

He left.

"Man...I really need to lay off the ramen...

OoOoOooOoOoOooooooOooOoOoOoOooOoO

well, i did another one JUST FOR YOU WHO REVIEWED. man man oh man! i cant get this song outta my head from the play CATS. "The rum tum tugger is a curious cat...' ARGH!!! "Oh well I never was there ever a cat as clever as magical mrs... GOD I NEED TO STOP!

ONWARD! (and fast!) to next chapter! Reggie 8/6/07 5:20pm


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I packed a backpack full of food, and well, more food. Tonight was going to be very funny and I needed food to keep me awake.

Itachi was coming expecting me to give myself to him tonight, and, theres just a change of plans...well, atleast for me!

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

I made a single copy of myself.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hello Sakura."

Tonight's plan will be a hit! I will use the clone Sakura as bait while I sit and watch what happens in a near by tree.

"Okay clone Sakura," I started. "Uchiha Itachi is coming over tonight expecting you to fuck him. So What I want you do is go really far with him, and as soon as you have him right were you want him, tell him he needs to leave."

The clone Sakura nodded and smirked.

"I'll be right outside on that tree if you need me for advice, okay?"

She nodded again. Then we heard knocking.

"Thats him. Make me proud my clone! And maybe, we shall take over the world!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Okay, thats enough. Now get the door."

I opened the window and climbed out. I jumped and caught a branch of the 'near by' tree.

"Oi...I know I may never do this again..."

After I got settled, I pulled out a chocolate bar.

'Hehehe..'

I saw Itachi and clone Sakura walk into my room. I used a justu to hear everything they were saying.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey Itachi kun."

She kissed him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

OoOoOooOoOoOooooooOooOoOoOoOooOoO

ONWARD! to next chapter! Reggie 8/7/07 2:44pm


	16. Chapter 16

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I cant believe this...

I was actually kissing Haruno Sakura.

She was a very good kisser too!

I wrapped my arms around her. Her body was so warm. And I couldnt wait to see what it looked like with no clothes on. (PERV)

Then it hit me...

I pulled away. "Sakura, listen..."

"What Itachi kun? Whats wrong?" she asked, trailing her finger up and down my chest.

"I...I need to go."

"Go were? I thought you wanted me!"

"I do! But, I need to go...to the bathroom."

She pouted and said. "Okay. Its to the left."

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I watched Itachi leave my clone.

"Clone Sakura, what happened?1 Where is he going?" I called to her

"To the bathroom!" She said back.

I rolled my eyes and ate more chocolate. While I was watching the two kiss, I actually noticed something about Itachi that made me want him...

His hair was so good looking... And I didnt know he had good chest muscles... Is it just me or..did Itachi get **sexier?**

Well, now, **I wanted Itachi **fucking **me** and **me only**.

"Hey clone, Come here.." She walked over to me.

"What?"

"I've been thinking.. I want to be with Itachi now. Is that okay with you?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"Since now. Please?"

She then looked very dissapointed. Like she was actually looking foward to fucking him. Or him fucking her.

Man, just saying the word 'fuck' makes me want him more...

"Okay..."

I took her back and went back inside my house.

I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Hey Saku." Itachi purred.

I swear, I think I attacked him.

He tasted so good.

Oh GOD did he taste good...

But somehow, it reminded me of Sasuke...

I ripped off his shirt and licked down his shirt.

"Ah-huff- Sakura -huff- You cant wait can you?" he panted.

He picked me up and placed me on the bed and started to take off my skull shirt.

"Holy shit..." he mumbled. "You chest is huge... I wonder what they taste like..."

He went down and grabbed a nipple.

"Ah!" I moaned in pleasure and pain.

_5 minutes later..._

"Oh..my...GOD!!!!"

Itachi and I both shot up and was surprised to see...

**Uchiha Sasuke** standing in my doorway. I pushed Itachi off of me and fixed my shirt.

"Sasuke, how the hell did you get into my house?!" I yelled in embarressment.

"I was just dropping off a note for you from Tsunade, and I knocked on your door, and no one answered, and your door was unlocked so I was just gonna leave it on the table. Then I heard some noises so I thought you were just waking up from sleeping or something, and I find this? YOu fucking my own brother?!?!?! I dont believe this!!" he yelled.

"Saucy, I-"

"Dont you 'Saucy' me! Im pissed off right now!!! Ooh Itachi when we get home, ima KILL you!"

Sasuke put a note on my dresser and stomped outta my house, dragging Itachi behind him.

"Sorry Sakura..Maybe, next time." he whispered.

I sat on my bed for a while, feeling very ashamed.

'_Wait, why am I feeling this way? I..I dont like Sasuke. Why do I feel like a total slut?' _I thought.

After I sat there for a while, I got up and picked up the note.

I read it and gasped..

**TO BE CONTIUED...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ONWARD! to next chapter! Reggie 8/8/07 3:40pm


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I read the note..It was from Tsunade.

_ 'Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_We still have your parents body in the facillity. We need you to burry them. I will meet with you tomorrow to plan the funeral arrangements, _

_Sincerely,_

Tsunade.

'_A funeral??? Why didnt I think of that? I dont want to have a funeral!' _I thought.

Today is soooo not my day!

"Darn it!" I shouted and ripped the peice of paper to shreds.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Itachi!" I growled, "What were you thinking?!"

He sat in the couch not facing me.

"I said I was Sorry Sasuke!" he said.

"Well Sorry isnt enough!" I shouted. "I trusted you and everything! And you go behind my back, and try to get with **Sakura?!**"

"Oh come on! She told me to come over!"

"I dont care! Your old enough to understand you can not date people younger than you! If I didnt walk in when I did, God knows what you two coulda done!! If you did fuck her, you could go to jail!"

Itachi went silent.

"Who are you to talk?!" he yelled back.

"Huh? Wait, you cant get mad at me! Im mad at you!" I yelled back.

"Who made you the parent!? I sure didnt!"

"Well **someone** in this family should put you in your place!"

"Stupid Sasuke! **There is no one else in our family!!"**

There was a long silence.

"You know what? Im starting to think youre trying to keep me **away** from Sakura!" Itachi said.

"Youre right! I am!"

"You dont get it, do you foolish brother?" Itachi smirked. "I think youre jelous of me."

"Jelous of **what?** You??"

"Yeah! Jelous of me! Jelous that **Sakura loves me more than she ever loved you!!"**

What Itachi said got to me. "W-Wha--"

"I think youre trying to keep us apart, because you like her!"

"I TOLD YOU I DONT LIKE THAT STUPID BRAT!" I screamed.

"Oh? Then why do you care so much? If you didnt like her like you say you dont, you we wouldnt be having this problem!"

I stayed silent. Itachi has never been this pissed off at me before.

"You know what Sasuke? Im sick of you tryna run my life when you have your own to worry about! I hafta take care or both you AND me, so I dont need you on my case all the time! If you havent noticed, Im you gaurdian and I will be the parent figure in this house, got that?" Itachi fired at me.

He turned to leave and he headed to his room

"No wonder no one liked you as a kid. Youre so full of yourself, Itachi. You cant take care of yourself. Admit it Itachi." I said darkly.

Itachi turned around and shouted "Shut up! You dont know what its like to be me! And especially dont know what its like to have to take care of your stupid little bratty brother! I hope you **DIE!**" And with that, he dissapeared.

'_I hope you die' _kept ringing in my head.

'_MAn...what did I do... I shouldnt of said that...'_

I sat down on the couch.

'_What did he mean when he said I dont know what its like to be him...?'_

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

**he he he! Im sorry if this chapter isnt that good, but my brains a little slow today! hehe so dont get angry at me! **

**But dont worry! This will get even better! hehehe ;)**

**well, like i always say,**

**ONWARD to next chappp!!! Reggie 8/14/07 2:36pm**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I sat in the office of the funeral home waiting on Tsunade.

'_She's ALWAYS late..'_

"Sakura!"

I turned slightly and saw the Hokage walking towards me.

"Hello Sakura! Glad you decided to come today!" sha said giving me a smile. In return I gave her a frown.

"I had no choice," I mumbled. "Lets just get this over with."

We headed towards the counter and waited for someone to assist us. A silver haired man walked out and greeted us.

"Hello Tsunade! Hello Sakura!" he said.

"Kabuto...?" I mumbled.

"Yes. Didnt I tell you that he works here now?" Tsunade asked.

"No."

"Oh! Well, then, it might of slipped my mind!"

"Im sure..."

"C'mon! Lets head to the back so you can pick the type of coffin you want!" Kabuto said and lead us to the back of the office. I sighed loudly to make it perfectly clear that I didnt wanna be here, but Tsunade chose to ignore me. We both sat down on a couch and Kabuto handed as a booklet filled with different types of coffins.

'_Well since Im here, I might as well just go with it.'_

_'**Find the best one Sakura! Your parents were good ninja's! They deserve a good funeral! Better than the stupid, selfish, un-grateful Uchiha's!'**_ Inner Sakura said.

I nodded slightly and started flipping through the book.

"Hmm.." I saw a pink coffin...then a grren one...and such. But they werent very good looking for a dead person to be in.

"How about that one?" Tsunade asked pointing to one that was violet and draped with roses.

"No." I said.

"Why?"

"Cuz its to cheap and the coffin is made out of wood. Its to stupid and poor looking for my parents." I stated.

Tsunade stared at me for a while but I continued looking throught the book. I finally found a coffin that I wanted.

"Tsuande, I want this coffin." I said pointing to a gold coffin draped in white roses and I could insert the name of my parents on the coffin in diamonds. I mean, who wouldnt want this one? Its like heaven in a box!

"Wow..Sakura this is a really nice coffin." she said.

"I know. Thats why I picked it."

"Well, Sakura, I understand why you want it but--"

"What do you mean by 'but'? I want this coffin. I want **_this coffin. _**I want my parents to have a nice funeral." I said as my temper started to rise.

"I know, I know. I understand Sakura, but its a thousand dollars."

"So?!"

"Youre parents' insurents cant cover two thousand dollars."

"Two?"

"Yes. For your mom AND your dad."

"So?! I WANT it!"

"Im sorry Sakura but your parents dont have enough money to cover it!"

Tears started to burn my eyes as I clenched my fist.

"Its not fair! Its **MY** parents' funeral! They deserve the best!"

"It is to fair!"

"No its not! Sasuke's parents had a HUGE funeral and his parents' coffin wasnt made out of shitty wood! They were honored like gods! Even if they WERE already DEAD!"

"Thats different!--"

"DIFFERENT?!" I yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING DIFFERENT?! THE STUPID SNOBBY UCHIHA'S ARE NO DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF US!"

"Well first of all, the Uchiha's have more to live up to and they were born with natural talent!"

"You mean that stupid Sharingan!? You have got to be kidding!"

"And Itachi graduated the Academy when he was 8! He became a jounin at twelve! Youre still a chuunin! You compared to the Uchiha's are like, a gazillion to one!"

"Ten million, four thousand, and two hundred and eighty six...to one." Kabuto pionted out.

Tsunade and I stared at him.

"What? I like math!"

I threw myself on the ground and started to throw a tantrum. I know Im too old to be doing this, but If I really want something, I get it.

"Sakura! Stop! Youre too old for this!" Tsunade said.

See what I mean?

"NO! I WANT IT!" I screamed.

"Well, you could pay it off somehow." Kabuto said cupping his chin.

I stopped screaming and looked at him.

"How? asked Tsunade.

"She could start a job."

I got up and grabbed Kabuto's shirt.

"Whatchoo talkin' bout Kabuto?" I growled in his face.

"Well, either that, you can get a wooden coffin...choking not breathing..."

I let go of him and thought.

'_Well, I guess I could do a dumb job for a while. I want this funeral to better than the Uchiha's!'_

_"_Okay." I agreed. "Im old enough to make choices on my own."

Tsunade looked at me. "Sakura what--"

"No, I want to do this. Put down the coffin cuz Im buyin it!" I turned to Tsunade. "And Im gonna do this by myself."

And with that, I left them both in the back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**well lets see. hmmm sorry i havent been updating every day like i say i would! im just dealin with all this skool crap i gotta go through. so im pre accupied! yup! well, i promise i'll update tomorrow! BTW for all of my fans who LOVE this story, im starting a knew one called 'Possessing Tenten.' If u like 'Broken Sakura', then you'll love this one! Well, like i always say,**

**ONWARD to next CHAPP! Reggie 8/20/07 3:55pm**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto's P.O.V**

All the teams were sitting FAR away from each other (everybody for themselves..)Especially Shikamaru, who has been running from Gaara the past few days, And I was the only one who wasnt pissed at anybody! We all sat there, in silence, at the training grounds.

'_Man if I stay silent any longer I think I might go nuts!'_

I sat there and waited a few more minutes (okay, seconds) until I cracked.

"OKAY! I cant take this!" I yelled standing up. Nobody looked at me or even said 'Naruto, shut up'.

And that is **_very very VERY unusual!_**

"This major silent treatment hasta stop! I want SOMEONE to start talkin' and I mean NOW!"

"Heya boss!"

"Konohamaru! Just in time! Now can you PLEASE tell me what the hell is up with these people?!"

Konohamaru ran up to me and took breathes, then started to explain.

"Well, I'll start with You. You said that you hated Hinata and loved Sasuke. Tenten's mad at Lee cuz he was messin' with Sakura. AND she's pissed at Neji also. Ino is pissed at Shika cuz he tried to rape Temari, and Shika's pissed at Ino for believing that AND at Temari for making him look bad, and Sasuke's pissed at Itachi and Sakura for catching them both tryna make babies, and, I think thats it!"

I looked at him.

"Tell me something I _dont_ know..." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I did see Iruka and Tsunade making out earlier..."

"Okay, WAY too much info there, Konohamaru.."

"Well you said tell ya sumthin ya didnt know so there you go!"

"Okay, anyway, back to the main subject... I--"

"Shikamaru I hate you!" Choji yelled Suddenly.

"Not you too Cho!" I said.

"Well, actually, I dont really hate him I just felt like shouting that out today!"

Konohamaru and I fell anime style.

"Thanks Cho. Thanks for nothing..."

"From my stand point, I think ever since Sakura left us, our lives have been screwing up." Konohamaru pointed out. I thought for a minute.

"Actually, you know what? Yeah! Ever since Sakura started acting like a complete bitch, we kinda lost our own pride and dignity. Its like we rely on her to have our lives stay on track"

"I dont like Sakura in my life okay?! I dont like her! Geez! Leave me alone about it!" Sasuke yelled out. I stared at him.

"Teme, who are you talkin to?"

He looked at me, then slightly blushed.

"Uh..I-Its nothing. I uh.. oh forget it! This is pointless! Im going home!"

**to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I sat on the bed looking through the newspaper.

I was job hunting...and I wasnt having much fun.

And I wasnt about to become a frickin nurse...If thats what you're thinking.

"Hmm...Babysitter...Stock broker...game programmer..."

I sighed in fustration and threw the newspaper on the ground.

"This is just shit!" I yelled and fell back on my bed. "How the hell can I find a fuckin job?! Im only 14! Who would give a job to a 14 year old!?"

My eyes started to tear up.

"The way Im going...I'll never find a job. And If I dont find a job, I'll never pay off the funeral..."

I rubbed my eyes and picked up the paper. Then suddenly something caught my eye.

"Crystal Queens...? Whats that?"

I looked at the tiny discription closely.

Crystal Queens was a strip club that wasnt very far from here.

Maybe I should check it out...

_10 minutes later..._

I stood before the building looking at the door.

'_Okay Sakura...Theres no need to be afraid. Remember, youre not scared of anything...not anymore.'_

I took in a breath and walked through the door. It was dark and I could hear men hollering in the back.

"Hello little girl" said a big booming voice said. I saw some wierd dude walked towards me.

'_WTF?!'_

"What are you doing in here? Does your parents know youre here?"

He came closer to me and licked his lips.

"Get away from me you bastard." I hissed and stepped back.

The man laughed. "Dont be afraid."

He kept walking closer until I heard a woman say "Orochimaru! Get away from that girl! She's too young for you!"

I turned to see a green haired girl walking towards us and the creepy guy.

"Well hey little girl! Im Emerald!" She said with a smile.

"Stop calling me a little girl!" I snapped.

She smiled again. "Oh I see. You think youre all grown up! Thats cute!"

I pouted and mumbled "Whatever."

"So what do you need here?" Ms Emerald asked.

"I need a job." I answered. She looked at me.

"Arent you alittle to young?" she asled and cupped her chin.

Anger went though my veins.

"Listen! Im 14 and I can do anything I want! I need a job to pay off my parents funeral. They died in an ambush."

Emerald looked at me, then gasp.

"Youre the Sakura Haruno girl, right?"

I sighed. "Yes. Now can I please have a job?!"

Ms. Emerald laughed.

"Well, I would hun, but youre too young."

I took out a card and stuck it in her face.

"See this card? It means I can do whatever I want! Signed by the Hokage herself."

It was.

Ms. Emerald looked at the card. Then she laughed.

"Well alright then! You want a job? The you got one. How early can you start?" she asked.

I smirked.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. We'll start with something easy for you. You mind being counter girl?"

I looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell is that?"

She chuckled.

"All you hafta do is stand behind the counter and take the men's jackets and accsessories. They pay you too."

"How much?"

"Whatever you charge." she smirked.

"Thanks I guess. I gotta go. See you tomorow."

I turned to leave until she called out "Tomorrow is beach night. Bring a bathing suit!"

I rolled my eyes and whispered "Oh goody..."

'_You should be thankful girl. I got a damn job! I should be proud. Im gonna beat that stupid sonuva bitch Sasuke...'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**hey guys! im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry i havent updated in like, FOREVER!!!! i've been so busy! and i think i've fallen in love!!! well, like i ALWAYS SAY!**

**ONWARD! to next chapp!!! Reggie 9/8/07 3:29pm**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch, watching a new episode of 'Pokemon', (a/n Im sorry but Love that show!!) While Itachi was making an early dinner.

Ever since that night, its been pretty silent between us.

Not that I cared.

Im a Uchiha. I dont care about anyone.

Same for Itachi.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

I laughed silently. I remember when Itachi and I would play, and I'd always be Ash, cuz I could sound just like him.

Itachi would be Brock (since he chases after girls like, all the time)

"Sasuke, Dinner's ready." Itachi said darkly.

"Hn."

I walked to the table and sat infront of my older sibling.

After we prayed silently, We just kinda sat there glaring at each other.

I played with my chicken and rice for a bit.

"Stop playing with your food!"

I glanced at Itachi.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Stop. Playing.With.Your.Damn.Food! Dont you know English!?" (or japanese...? Oo)

"Whatever."

Itachi stood up.

"Sasuke, Im not playing with you!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Itachi."

I could tell Itachi was being serious, but I really didnt care.

"WHAT did you just say?!"

"I said, What.Ever"

I got up and excused my self.

"Well, If you excuse me, Im gonna go take a walk."

Itachi's face went red with anger.

"Sasuke! You Come back and Finish your--"

But Before he could continue, I already closed the door.

_5 seconds later..._

I sighed as the fresh air hit my face. It felt so relaxing...especially when youre alone.

I started to hike my way up the street, hoping against ALL hope I wouldnt run into **ANYONE** I knew. ESPECIALLY NARUTO! shivers

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and trudged up the street.

'_Sakura, Sakura...I hope she's okay...'_

I realized I was wondering about Sakura.

I shook my head.

'_I DONT like her! Im just...worried. Im her teammate, so I can worry..right?? Thats what NAruto would say.'_

I heard something and a dark figure caught my eye.

"Huh..?"

I actvated my sharingan (na nanana naaaa!)

It WAS Sakura!

I silently walked up to the goth ex-ninja and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Saku--"

She turned around. I think I screamed. Her face was COVERED in make up, and she was wearing a blood red bikini.

My eyes widened.

"Um, you are Sakura...right..?" I asked. "Sakura Haruno..?"

Her face scrunched up in anger.

"Well of course I am! Who are you?!"

"Sasuke."

I could see her blush hard.

"Sasuke..I-I-I um.."

I stared at her.

She sighed in fustration.

"I got to go!"

She turned and started to stomp away.

I waited until she got further away, then I started to follow her.

Of course, I silenced my steps so she wouldnt hear me.

I went all, Incognito! (In Cog Nee Toe!)

I followed her tothis place called 'Crystal Queens'

'_Oh! I've read about this! Itachi was looking at it the other day...I wonder what she would be doing here...'_

I hid behind a wall and watched her walk through the door. She was greeted by a WAY stupid looking person (a/n: Orochimaru! LMAO)

I tried to play it cool and tried to get in the club too...

But the stupid person stopped me.

"What are you trying to do, little kid?" He said smirking.

I blushed slightly and said "Im..Im trying to go in, like everyone else."

He laughed and said "Yeah right!" Then he leaned closer to my ear and whispered "You like that goth girl dont you?"

I jumped back and blushed harder. "Are you SERIOUS?!"

He chuckled. "You know you do. Thats why you followed her here. You wanted some from her."

"You...you saw me?"

"Of course I did! Anybody could. But she's just too dense to realize it. But I wouldnt blame you though. She **is** a fine young thing..."

He licked his lips.

I shuddered.

"Thats why you came. You want to see her naked. Betcha you've been having wet dreams 'bout her too."

He laughed again.

"You.Have.GOT to be kidding!!" I cried. "I dont like her and I really dont want to see her naked."

He laughed again.

"Okay then."

He walked back into the club and left me outside.

Alone again.

This may be interesting...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**lets take a moment of silence for the people who died for us 4 years ago...**

** Reggie 9/11/07 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_Before the wierd encounter with Sasuke..._

"Were IS that thing?!" I grumbled.

I was rummaging through my clothes, looking for that stupid bathing suit Ino gave me a while ago.

And I just realized...

I.Have.WAYY TOO MUCH clothes.

Garage sale time!! (nana na na naaaaaaa)

I saw a glimpes of red.

"There it is! FINALLY!"

I pulled out my red bikini and looked at it.

'_Well, its the only thing I have..so, I better just put it on..'_

I sighed and started to change.

While I was changing, I noticed something in the mirror.

I looked much older.

My face didnt look so baby faced, and my chest has gotten bigger.

I could tell since they were practically bulging out of the top.

_'Do I look okay...?'_

I shook my head and headed towards my parents room.

I searched through my mothers drawer, and grabbed her make up bag.

I will be looking WAY older than I actually am.

_5 minutes later..._

"Whoa..." I mumbled after I stuck some crap on my face (a/n: metaphorically speaking 'Make up')

I put on heavy eye liner and eye shadow, and some dark red lipstick. (blood red actually)

"Hmmm" I posed in the mirror and started to practice what I was gonna say.

"Heyas! Im Sakura! Yes, I'll take that for you! giggles That'll be 10 bucks!"

I smiled.

'**_You didnt get your giggle right!'_** Inner Sakura yelled.

_'Oh shut up. Its good enough.'_ I thought back.

I was so busy posing and practicing my giggles, I didnt notice the phone ring.

"Shit!"

I ran down the stairs and attacked the phone and picked it up at the last ring.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Sakura?? Its Itachi."

My heart started to race. He hasnt called me in a long time.

"Hey Itachi. Whats up?" I asked not trying not to sound nervous.

"Nothing. Sasuke left, So I thought it would be okay to call you."

I frowned.

"So Sasuke owns you now? What next? He's gonna put a leash around you and take you on walks?" I scoffed.

Itachi laughed nervously.

"Haha. Very funny Sakura."

"Whatever."

"So, Do you want me to come over tonight so we could...play around?" he asked seductivley. I smiled.

"Sorry, cant." I replied, admiring my nails.

"What? Why? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Im working tonight."

He started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?!"

"You? Getting a Job?? MAN thats a funny joke! Now, seriously, what are you doing tonight?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Im serious Itachi. I hafta work tonight. Its my shift and I work as a...counter girl."

"A...counter girl...?"

"Well, yeah, But, I get paid alotta money for doin' it though!" I said quickly.

"Can I come visit?" he asked hoping I would say 'yes'.

I had a pretty good idea what he was thinking.

"No Itachi. But Maybe, If youre a good boy, We could 'play around' tomorrow."

He laughed. "What am I?"

I laughed too. "Youre my bitch."

He laughed again. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, 'master'."

"You better." I hung up the phone.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door.

_5 minutes later..._

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Maybe it was a bad idea to **_not_** wear a sweat shirt..."

If you dont know, its late september, almost October.

And dude, it was fuckin cold.

MAN was I stupid.

I was sooo busy complaining to myself about what I shoulda done, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Sakura?" The voice asked.

I turned around. Im sure, I think the person screamed.

"Y-you are Sakura, right? Sakura Haruno?"

"Of course I am! Who are you?!" I asked angrily.

"Sasuke." The voice answered.

A dark blush crept across my face.

'**_Oh man! Dont let him see you blush!'_** Inner Sakura whispered.

_'I c-cant help it! Its an involitary action! I audomatically blush!'_

**_'Sorry...Sometimes I forget we're girls!'_**

_'sighs'_

"Sasuke..I-I-I um.."

I couldnt find the words to say.

He stared at me.

Oh god, he had pretty black eyes...

'_DONT think that!! You do NOT like him!!'_

I sighed in fustration.

"I got to go!"

I turned and started to stomp away.

I could feel his onyx eyes staring me down as I went.

Or, he was checking me out.

Was he checking me out??

Why would he being doing that?!

I only got one word to say about him.

Freak.

I finally mad it to the club. And guess who was out to greet me?

Orochimaru.

aKa, The peverted ass hole.

"Hello there sweetie. Ready to work?" He asked, not looking totally at my face. Alittle lower than that..

I rolled my eyes. Dont call me that." I said and tired to push passed him.

He grabbed my arm and said "Whats the rush? You know you want me."

I rolled my eyes. "The only thing I want, is for you to leave me alone."

He licked me cheek.

Im not sure how, but his tongue was all like...

"You taste so good...Why cant I have you?"

I smirked.

"I belong to someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

His eyes widened, then he smirked.

"Oh him. H comes here alot...He's really lucky..to have a girl like you."

I shot him a glare.

"What do you mean 'a girl like you'?!" I growled.

"Oh...Nothing..."

I gave him the finger and walked off.

A flash of green caught my eye.

"Heyas Sakura! Im glad you showed up!" Ms Emerald said. She was wearing a green bikini.

She reminded me sooo much of Rock Lee.

"Um..Okay...Were do I put my stuff?"

She smiled and pointed to a door with a huge star on it.

"In there. Go meet the girls! They're wonderful! But, You need a nick name."

"A What...?"

She cupped her chin and started to think.

"Onyx."

"Why?"

"Because Of your goth appearence. It looks cute on you!"

A man called her name.

"Oops! Gotta run! See you later! Go ahead and make friends with the girls!"

She hurried off. I sighed and mimicked 'cute'

'_Cute, she says...'_

I opened the door...and I think I saw a rainbow!

The were all these colors of hair!

Red(blood red) Blue, Yellow, Purple-ish pink,...Dang.

The Red head came up to me.

"New meat I see." She said a rolled her eyes.

"Ruby! Be nice!" The Purple haired girl said.

She smiled at me and said. "Dont mind Ruby. She has some issues. Im Amethyst!"

I looked at her.

"Hi.. Im...Onyx...?"

"Cute name!"

I rolled my eyes at the word, 'cute'.

"So youre the new girl! Im Sapphire!" The Blue head said.

"OMG HI! IM--" The blonde girl tripped and smiled.

She giggled and got up.

"Im Topaz. Im a little clumsy. Hehe."

"Alitte? Talk about ALOT!" Ruby scoffed.

"Ruuuuby!" Sapphire complained.

Amethyst laughed and shook her head.

"Dont mind them. They always fight." She sighed.

"...Right..."

I set my stuff down and headed towards the counter.

I hopped the counter to get on the other side.

I waited.

_2 hours later..._

Bored, bored, bored bored bored bored

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed. I was just so bored!

"This is pointless!" I mumbled. "No one has came and I havent gotten any money yet!"

"Sakura, were you just screaming...?" Ms. Emerald asked.

"Oh uh...Sorry.." I mumbled.

"Why did you scream?"

"Cuz Im so bored!"

Ms. Emerald Laughed.

"Dont worry. Its almost mid night! Thats when all the men come streaming in here. They should be here in 3...2...1..."

A cwhole bunch of men came streaming in the club.

'_Wow...ESP MS EMERALD! ESP!!!'_

Pervysage happened to be in that crowd.

"Hello Sakura! I didnt know YOU would be working here! Hey Kakashi! Gai! Asuma! Lookie here!"

My mouth dropped as I saw the Sensei's appear infront of me.

"This has GOT to be a joke!" I cried.

"Nope! You working here makes this palce even better!" Gai said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Oh GOD!" I cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO BE CONTINUED... 9/12/07**


	23. Chapter 23

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello Sakura! I didnt know YOU would be working here! Hey Kakashi! Gai! Asuma! Lookie here!"

My mouth dropped as I saw the Sensei's appear infront of me.

"This has GOT to be a joke!" I cried.

"Nope! You working here makes this palce even better!" Gai said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Oh GOD!" I cried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sakura's P.O.V. (continued!)**

"Who told you guys I worked here?" I growled.

They laughed.

"Its funny that you asked that! We didnt know you worked here!"

My mouth dropped...

I sighed and said. "Give me your things, please..."

They handed me their stuff and I snatched it away.

"And please, DONT key word, DO NOT do anything stupid!"

Gai held out his fist and did the shiny smile and thumbs up pose.

"Dont worry! We wont!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Whatever."

Ruby lead them into the place I will never step foot into, and I sighed and rested my head in my hands.

"You know, If you sigh to much, you'll shrink."

"OH yeah?! Who are you to--" I turned around to face...

Uchiha Itachi.

"EH? **ITACHI!?!?!??!"** I screamed.

He chuckled. "Yup."

I fell anime style.

"This has GOt to be a prank! ALRIGHT NARUTARD! COME OUT!"

Itachi smiled. "Dont worry. Its just me."

After I finished freaking out and yelling at air, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh...R-right. Sorry."

"Its okay. Thats what I like about you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. You look so cute when you act stupid."

I blushed.

"Thanks...Nobody ever---HEY! IM NOT STUPID!" I yelled.

He laughed again.

"I know."

I rolled my eyes.

"So this is the 'counte girl' you work as?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..Dont rub it in."

"Im not. I like it"

"Whatever."

"You know I like it."

"Pervert."

"Yeah But im YOURE pervert."

I laughed a little.

"Yeah. I guess"

"You know...Why dont you dance out there...for me?"

My eyes widenend.

"Uh...No.way."

He laughed.

"Okay then."

He kissed my lips and headed into the main area.

"Later Sakura."

My first night at the club... What a night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**well well well...how do u like my story so far? I loves it! thanks 4 da reviews every one! sorry if its short, but i have alotta things on my mind...i kinda lost my best friend...and, she doesnt want me as a friend anymore.. sighs but.. i guess i gotta move on...**

**onward to next chapter... reggie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I was laying on my bed hanging upside down.

I wanted to feel the blood rush to my head...For some wierd reason...

I heard my door open and I saw My sensei's feet walking towards me.

"Konichiwa!" I said and swung my legs in the air.

"Your heads going to explode if you keep that up, Naruto." Kakashi sensei said.

I quickly sat up. The thought of my head exploding made me nervous.

"Im sooo bored!" I complained.

My sensei chuckled.

"Well, Im going to the market. Would you like to go with me?"

I sighed.

"Well I got nuthin better to do!"

I got up and followed my sensei out the door.

_5 minutes later..._

When arrived at the market. When Kakashi got a cart, I hopped in it and gave him a gleam of hope.

He laughed.

"Very funny Naruto. Now get out of the cart."

I jumped out and pouted.

"But Lee gets to do it! WHy cant I?"

"Well because only idiots do that kind of stuff

and...

Gai is an idiot."

I laughed and put my hands behind my head.

"Yeah, But ya gotta admit, it does look pretty cool!"

"I suppose it does."

_5 seconds later..._

Boring, boring, boring, boring boring AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Kakashi, can I PLEASE walk around?!" I shouted.

He nodded while he was looking at the different flavors of ramen packages.

I ran through the halls until something VERY unexpected happened!

"Tch, Watch it!"

"Well sorrry!"

We both got up and stared at each other.

"Sasuke teme?"

"Naruto?"

We both slightly blushed and stayed silent.

"What are you doing here, dobe?" Sasuke grumbled.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Teme." I grumbled back.

_akward silence..._

"If youre not gonna talk, then I might as well leave." Sasuke announced.

"NO!" I roared and dragged him into a storage closet.

"Why the HELL are we HERE?!" he yelled.

"We need to talk!"

"NO we dont!"

"YES we do!"

Sasuke sighed. "About what?"

"Whats goin' on? Im confused!"

Sasuke cupped his chin and started to think.

"Oh yeah, ther is one thing..."

_10 minutes later..._

"NOWAY!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" I yelled.

Sasuke nodded like he had accomplished something.

"Yup! I ran into her on the way there!"

I could feel my face burn as a dark blush crept across my face.

I just found out that Sakura...

is...a...STRIPPER. (a/n: Naruto, you really need to get the facts straight...)

"Whats the matter Naruto? Are you getting turned on by this?" Sasuke chuckled.

I blushed harder. "n-n-NO!"

Sasuke came close to me and whispered something that made my whole face turn red.

"I-I-I-I uh um..I uh...no I--" I stuttered.

Sasuke laughed.

"I know you do. I can tell. Anyone can. But I still dont understand why you said you hated her."

My face scrunched up. "I **never** said that!"

"sure you didnt... Why dont you ask here?"

"I cant! She hates me remember??"

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?!"

"Hn."

I jumped on his chest and held his collar.

"DONT SAY 'HN' TO ME!!!!" I yelled.

I started shaking him wildly.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-narutoooooo st-st-st-oooooopppp!"

"YEARGH!"

I jumped off and opened the door.

"MAN was this POINTLESS!" I yelled

"Tch. What ever. Atleast now you know whats goin on."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**im off 4 da night! nighty night pplz!!! ONWARD TO BED!! reggie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I woke up late this morning.

I think I stayed at that club to long, so I over slept.

Not that I had anything planned for today, OTHER than going to work.

I got up and headed down stairs to make me something to eat.

I opened the fridge, took out ome milk, then I got a bowl and

BAM you have cereal.

I sat down and ate slower than usual.

'_Has it always been this quiet?'_

I couldnt help but feel

lonley.

_'Has my house always been this big?'_

I played around with my cereal.

'_Oh Sasuke...'_

My eyes widened.

Where the hell did THAT come from?!

I HATE that stupid Uchiha!

I only love ONE Uchiha and thats Itachi!

...I think...

I shook my head and stuck a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

I sighed and thought about what I should wear...and what I should do. I had so much free time, I could practically DIE of bordom!

_'Here lies Haruno Sakura, the Girl Who Died Of Bordom...the ONLY person who has died of bordom...'_

I giggled slightly at the thought of that.

I put my head down and started to think.

'_Who havent I been yet??'_

I thought if I should play a prank again.

_'That WAS pretty funny!'_

I raised my head and rubbed my 'huge' forehead.

_'Note to self...tables hurt...'_

I got up and put my bowl in the sink.

Just then, my cell phone rang.

It startled me and I quickly umped to grab my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, tryna not sound nervous.

"Hey Sakura."

"Itachi...?"

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I was sitting on the on my couch eating cereal in a pot and in my boxers, watching my usual Saturday morning cartoons.

Usually Sasuke would join me but he always has to act like a complete doosh bag.

I was currently watching 'The Trio' and it was at the part when Michelle and Reggie were fighting again, and as usual, Claire, Mitsuki and Ucchan had to try and break 'em apart.

It's always fun to watch the two girls fight.

It always gets violent yet, funny at the same time!

I heard a door open and I saw Sasuke tiredly walk out of his room.

I stared at him to see what would he do next.

He walked into the bathroom, did his business, then came out and headed towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge doors and grabbed a tomato, then he headed back into his room...with out saying one word.

I turned back around to continue watching The Trio, until a couple minutes later, Sasuke came out again, except he was dressed.

"Where are you going?" I asked while turning back around.

"Im going to train." He answered plainly.

"This early?"

"Yes."

He grabbed his kunai pouch and walked hrough the door.

'_Im alone today'._

After my show went off, I decided to get dressed too. I mean, whats the point of staying in your boxers all day?

I got dresse and looked at my phone.

_Should call her? Should I call her?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TO BE CONTINUED!! reggie**


	26. Chapter 26

**Itachi's P.O.V cont.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Should c__all her? Should I call her?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Itachi's P.O.V cont.**

**I **picked up the phone, then put it back down.

Up, then down.

Up...down.

Up...DOWN

I sighed in fustration and picked up the phone.

_Okay! Im gonna call her!_

I dialed her number and gulped.

_NOW it seems like a bad idea!_

It rang and rang...and my heart beat with every ring.

I was so nervous!!

I was about to hang up until I heard her soft voice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sakura?" I asked in a nervous tone.

"Itachi?" she whispered back.

Was she nervous?

Did she feel the way I felt?

Was she gonna call me too? (a/n: No, she wasnt actually : P)

"Hey Sakura. Whats up?" I asked softley.

"N-nothing. I just got up."

I smiled as she yawned.

"Oh. I've been up for a while."

We both nervously laughed and an akward silence fell upon us.

_Say it, SAY IT DAMMIT! Just ask her!!_

I bit my lip, tryna decide if I should ask her or not. Damn, this is hard!

"Um...Sakura..."

"Yes?"

_SAY IT! SAY IT NOW!_

_ALRIGHT!_

"Sakura, would you like to take a walk with me??" I asked forcefully. I didnt intend it to be.

Sakura didnt answer.

_Why is she so quiet??_

Then I heard her giggle.

"Okay Itachi. I'd love to."

I thought I was gonna jump for joy.

"Serously?? I mean, for real??" I asked. I sounded like a little boy getting a piece of candy.

That thought got me thinking...hehe (a/n: DIRTY THOUGHTS! OH MY!)

Sakura laughed again.

"Yes, Im serious. "

O-okay!! I'll pick you up in, like, 15 to 20 minutes, kay??"

"Okay. Bye Itachi."

After we hung up, I felt so happy.

I thought I was gonna fly!

I thought I was the luckiest man in the world!

I felt like celebrating!

I felt like dancing!

DAMMIT! Thats what Im gonna do!

I got up and jumped on the coffee table and started dancing.

I was that damn happy!

"WHOOO IM GOIN OUT WITH SAKURA! MY SAKURA!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I wasnt paying attention, and I fell off and flat on my face.

It hurt, but I didnt care, cuz hell, I was fuckin happy!

I got my stuff and ran out the door.

_15 minutes later..._

I knoced on Sakura's door in anxiety.

"Hold on!" I heard her call from the other side.

I stood there smiling at myself.

The door opened, and I jumped slightly.

There she was, Haruno Sakura.

She stood there with a black skull tank and a pair of jeans.

It may look ordinary goth, but to me, It was the best outfit I had ever saw.

My eyes widened at the sight.

Her jeans and tank seemed to be hugging her curves in the right places.

She just looked fuckin amazing. No words to describe her.

I wasnt sure what to make of her.

I took her hand.

"You look beautiful." I said.

I swear I saw her blush and she let out a faint "Thank you"

I smiled and led here down the path.

"Itachi? Where are we going?" she asked, a few minutes later.

I blushed alittle and said "Im not sure."

She smiled.

A few minutes later, Sakura started to laugh.

I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized, Itachi means 'Weasel' and Uchiha means 'Fan'. That makes no sense!" She started laughing again.

My face srunched up in disbelief, but it was true.

She poked me. "It true too!"

"Hey!" I playfully pushed her.

Some how we ended up in a field of flowers.

I sneezed.

"Damn allergies.." I mumbled.

Sakura giggled.

"Did you plan this?"

"Well if I did, I wouldnt be sneezing now, would I?"

"No...but its nice anyway."

We both sat down in the grass and Sakura played with the flowers.

"Its like, I've been here befor.." she whispered.

"Maybe you have." I put my arm around her.

"Maybe.." she rested her head on my shoulder.

_This isnt real...this is too good to be real..._

"Itachi..."

"Yes?" I asked looking at the clouds.

She cupped my face and kissed me deeply.

_This isnt real...I just cant be...could it?_

My eyes widened and then the closed as I gave myself in to her.

_It is real...Just as real as her..._

This kiss felt different than all the other kisses I've given.

It felt too real...

After what seemed like for ages, we parted.

"Itachi, I love you." she whispered.

My ears pricked up."

"What was that?"

"I love you. And your ears turn red when I kiss you." she said.

I didn know what to think.

I thought my head would explode.

I was happier than I have ever been in my life.

I attacket her in a hug and in an insane kiss.

"C-can you say that again?" I asked.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Aga--"

"I love you Itachi!"

I got up and danced.

_She loves me! She loves me! SHE LOVES ME!!!_

Sakura laughed and danced with me.

We both laughed and fell in the grass again.

"From now on, this is our secret place."

"Okay."

We bpth laid there, watching the clouds go by.

In our heads we were thinking the same thing.

_I love you_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoO**

**awwww! u kno i had to add some itachi and sakura romance in here! its so cute!! dontcha think? lolz, well, ONWARD to NEXT CHAPP! reggie**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I walked down to the training grounds.

I was not in a good mood, so I decided to train to get my mine off of...

Itachi and Sakura...

Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach!

_Oh come off it Sasuke! You KNOW you like it! You just love being in denial, dont you??_

Huh? What was that?

_Im you little voice!! Hello!_

_laughs Sasuke likes Sakura! lalalalalala!_

Shut up! You have got to be kidding! I'd rather see her with Itachi!!

I heard giggling near by.

My ears pricked up and I followed the laughing.

"I love you!"

"Say it again!"

I peeked through the bushes and saw Itachi and Sakura rolling around laughing saying "I love you"

I sweat dropped.

"The world just LOVES proving me wrong, doesnt it?"

_You make it too obvious._

I made a face (--) I hate this.

_See, you hate it when they're together._

**I DO NOT! I hate that bratty, no good, fuckin slut, SAKURA!**

_... Whoa dude..._

**Its true!! Dammit, why cant you leave me alone!?**

_..okay...riiiiight..._

**ARGH!**

_Alright! Alright! Geez! Im gonna do something else!_

**GOOD!**

I was about to do some more training until my little voice said:

_Im gonna sing the doom song now!_

**WHAT?!**

_Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doomie doomie doom doom doom doooooooom!!!!_

**Will you please...stop singing...?**

_Doom doom doom dooooooooooooooooooooomie doom doom doom doom dum di dum dum dum doooom!_

**WTF?! STOP SINGING VOICE THING!**

The voice stopped singing and said

_I have a name you know. Its Shiro! And I am a very sensitive person!_

I rolled my eyes.

**Tch. Yeah. Right.**

_But I am!_

**...Right...**

_I AM!_

**Right.**

_ARGH! Just to let you know, I STRONGLY dislike you!_

**Okay...good luck.**

_This is why...this is why.._

**This is why Im hot!**

_NO! ARGH! Im out for now!_

I ignored its last comment and headed home.

**_Later on that night..._**

After dinner I decided to take my midnight walk.

Yes, I ate a late dinner.

I breathed in the fresh night scent, loving the feeling.

_'Feels so nice...'_

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started to walk.

My feet were leading the way.

I was headind towards the path Sakura takes to get to her...'job'.

Tch...stupid slut whore.

"Achoo! Damn..I think Im allergic to these things..."

My ears pricked up.

It was the voice of Sakura.

I activated my sharingan.

She was only a few minutes away.

I silenced my foot steps and started to follow her.

_Stop following her, Mr. know it all!_

**Oh god...your back...**

_Stop following her! You dont like her, right?_

**Right.**

_Then STOP! you freaky stalker..._

I decided to let that slide.

I stopped.

But I couldnt just go home... I had to follow her... I wanted to follow her!

Hell, I NEEDED to follow her!

I continued to follow her, watching her every move.

She unexpectedly turned around and saw me.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I was on my way to...Naruto's house!"

Lie.

"You butt wipe! You think he's gay! You are such a bad liar!

_Say you were watching her!_

"I um...Was watching you!"

"Why?!"

_To see if she would do something stupid!_

"Um..To see if you would do something stupid!"

I could tell that pissed her off even more.

"Stupid Uchiha! Im fine on my own!"

I frowned.

"You are not! Look at you! Working as a stripper! Is that what you want? To become a stupid slut whore?!"

_Shouldnt have said that...Your in deep shit now._

Sakura was boiling with anger.

LISTEN YOU STUPID DIPSHIT!" she yelled. "YOU ARE WASTING MY DAMN TIME! YOU THINK THAT EVERY ONE SHOULD BOW DOWN TO YOU AND RESPECT YOU AND MAKE PEOPLE BELIEVE YOUR TOUGH AND SO COOL! BUT ALL I SEE IS A WIMP! A LOUSY BUTT WIPE! A LOSER! A JERK! A STUPID, EMO, SELF CENTERED BRATTY PROBLEM CHILD!"

My eyes widened.

"DAMN YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE! i HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL!"

And with that, she slapped me hard and walked off.

She just left me. Standing there like a fool.

The people who were watching stood there and either laughed at me, or shook their heads.

If she was gonna tell me off, she could of at least let me have some dignity left.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stormed off.

_'Damn her, damn her, damn her!'_

_DUDE! Shut up!_

_'Damn that Sakura!'_

I glared at anybody who looked at me, and cursed.

_You know, If you didnt like her, Her words wouldnt have gotten to you like that._

**What are you saying! That could have gotten to anybody!**

_Right...But she does have a point. You need to open up man. Live alittle. Love alittle._

Tch! Love! Fuck love!

**Fuck love, and fuck Sakura!**

_...You need to lighten up._

**You kno what? Fuck you too.**

_Thats it. Youre acting like a total bastard right now._

**Whatever.**

I slammed the door and locked myself in my room.

Sakura has offically ruined my life.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

When I got to the club, I was pissed off.

_Damn Uchiha! He can go to hell!_

I stormed passed Orochimaru. He didnt even try to mess with me. He knew I was angry, and I wanted it to keep it that way.

Ms Emerald walked passed me and said "Hey Onyx! Why so pissed?"

I glared at her and said two words.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Ms. Emerald laughed.

"Arent you going out with the older one? Lemme see...his name...Itoschi? Itaki? Ionoshi?.. Hm...Doesnt even use sharingan.. Uh...Ita-armadillo! Argh! Thats not it either! Dammit!"

"You mean Itachi...?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah! him! He asked me out a long time ago. But I turned him down flat!"

"Why?"

"Cuz he only wanted my body. Shoot, I may work here, but I sure aint lettin' no one use this body! Its my weapon!"

She started to laugh. "Some girls use their power for good, and some use it for bad, but you gotta use it!"

I stared at her. "How do you know you have a 'power'?" I asked.

"What did the docter say when you were born?"

"Its..a...girl...?"

"There you go!"

I smiled a little as she laughed again.

"Hurry up now, Onyx. The men out there cant come in 'till you get in your place!"

I nodded and headed towards the dressing room.

_A couple hours later..._

I was packing up my stuff and waved to Ms Emerald and Orochimaru good bye.

I saw a glimpse of red.

I furrowed my eyebrows and walke around the corner.

I saw Ruby and a group of her friends tha I didnt know.

Ruby looked at me then smirked.

"Well, isnt it the fresh meat."

I frowned.

"Ruby, what are you doind here?"

She laughed. So did her group.

"Having fun." she anwered. Then she said "Here, why dont you smoke this...you've had a really bad night. This'll help you feel good."

I took the rolled up piece of paper and looked at it.

"..."

"Totaro, give her a lighter." Ruby ordered. 'Totaro' handed me a lighter. I held it.

"Well? Light it and smoke it."

I narrowed my eyes.

Well, theres a first time for everything.

I lighted the funny looking cigarette and smoked it like a pro.

At first it tasted disgusting, but after I got used to it, it made me feel better.

Light headed.

"Whoa...I feel funny." I said and took a drag. "What is this?"

Ruby laughed. "Its a joint. It makes you forget about alllll your problems..."

I lsughed for no reason, liking the effect of the 'joint'

Tonight, I was free.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoH! I loooved this chap! this was interesting! Sakura was now introduced to drugs! ooohh! bad girl! well, on to next chap!! BTW thankies for de reviews! i loved dis story more than ya'll do! well, ONWARD! reggie**


	28. Chapter 28

**Itachi's P.O.V (next week)**

I was happily walking to Sakura's house with a bouque (a/n: how do you spell that?) or roses in my hand.

_Sakura is mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_MINE!_

I smiled to myself as I headed up her stairs.

I knocked on her door.

Silence.

I knocked alittle louder.

Still no answer.

I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sakura...?"

A Terrible smell burned my nose.

I covered my nose and mouth so I wouldnt die!

_Damn...did she burn something?? God!_

I walked in the kitchen, but no one was there.

"Sakura?"

Then I heard some insane laughing upstairs.

I smiled and sweatdropped.

_So...she wants to play games? HA... I play rough..._

I walked upstairs and knocked on Sakura's room.

But that smell got stonger.

_What the hell is she doing in there??!_

"Sakura?" I opened the door and smiled.

But when I opened the door, a bunch of smoke came out.

I coughed.

"Damn Sakura, what the hell are you doing...?"

I saw her smoking in her bed, smiling like she's accomplised something. She looked tired.

I stared at her.

"Whoa...I didnt know you smoked...your only 14...How'd you get a cigg?" I asked.

Sakura laughed insanely and said "I got it from my bestest buddy Ruby!!"

I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"I thought you hated her."

She laughed again.

"She made me feel good when I ran into Sasuke"

My eyes widened. (perverted thoughts!!)

"Sakura..Your...Bi?" I asked in amazment.

She laughed again. "No silly! She gave me this stuff that made me forget alll about Sasuke!!"

I began to get angry.

"What was Sasuke doing with you?!" I asked.

"He was stalking me!!!" She laughed, taking a smoke from her funny looking cigarrette.

I noticed Sakura wasnt acting like her normal self.

"Um, Sakura, What are you smoking anyway?"

She shrugged.

"Ruby called it a 'joint'"

I took the joint away from her.

"Sakura, are you high?!" I asked furiously.

She shrugged again.

"Who cares! Lets have fun together!"

I was in shock.

Then Sakura looked like she was thinking something.

"I was sposed to tell ya sumthin;..." she said.

"Oh! Thats right! Sasuke slapped me..I think..?"

Thats when I snapped.

How DARE Sasuke touch MY Sakura!

"Sakura...Im gonna...do something real quick..okay?"

She laughed. "W'ever!" (whatever)

I took her joint.

"And stop smoking this!"

She made a face.

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Fine." (a/n: Lie)

I dissapeared and poofed back to my house.

I crashed opened the door and stomped infront of Sasuke.

He was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Youre paying for that." He mumbled.

"Sasuke! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH SAKURA?!?" I yelled angrily.

That caught his attention because he quickly looked up and said "WhAT?!"

"Yeah! Dont act stupid! I went to visit here today, andshe said you were stalking her last friday! What the hell was with that?!"

He glared at me. "I wasnt _stalking_ her okay?! I ran into her!"

"I dont believe you!"

"Fine then! fuck you!"

I snapped.

I snapped...

I attack Sasuke and head locked him.

"You--good for nothing-little foolish brother!" I yelled.

"GET OFF!" Sasuke yelled.

We started yelling and fighting.

I threw a glass cup at him. I laughed as it smashed on his head.

"OUCH DAMMIT! OH GOD OUCH!" He screamed as he cluthced his head in pain.

"YOU SONUVA---"

We both activated our sharingan and started throwing stuff...

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I yelled.

" I WISH YOU WOULD DIE!" He yelled back

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER!" he got up and ran out the door.

I just stood there.

_What...what have I done?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OoOoH! this section is FINALLY over! on to the time skip! hehe! well, ONWARD! to the time skip thing...! LOL reggie**


	29. Time Skip: Bad to screwed up

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sakura is now 15, about to turn 16.**

**Itachi, almost 20, i think..**

**Sasuke and the others, almost 16 too.**

**Sakura has been working at the club for a year and a half now,**

**and has lied to Itachi about not smoking anymore.**

**She needs to start earning more money for her parents funeral.**

**She needs to go to desperat measures.**

**Itachi and Sasuke have drifted apart now.**

**When all hope is lost...**

**It just keeps getting worse...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I woke up that morning and looked at my calender.

"Dattebayo! Todays gonna be the best day ever!!" I said swinging my legs over the bed and standing up.

I checked my calender and circled what today was.

"Cuz Todays My Birthday!!" I shouted.

I just turned 16 (a/n: yesh naruto ish younger then the rest)

And maybe, JUST maybe, everyone will remeber and ATLEAST get me a present.

I smiled to myself and head towards my closet and got out some jeans and a black t-shirt.

My shirt was almost on until I got a text.

The ring tone surprised me and I fell over.

"Dattebayo...I gotta change that tone..." I mumbled getting up and reaching for my phone.

_Meet me at the ramen shop- Konohamaru_

I smiled.

_Konohamaru remembered!!!_

I turned the radio on and started to dance.

"YAY!"

**_2 hours later..._**

I walked down the corner heading towards the ramen shop. I was happy!

"Naruto! Hey Naruto!"

I opened my eyes and saw Konohamaru waving at me.

"Hey Konohamaru!" I yelled running towards him.

"Happy birthday, boss!" He said handing me an evelope.

I quickly opened it and a card fell out.

It was gift certificate to Best Buy and 3 tickets to see Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi LIVE!!!!

My eyes widened.

"HOW DID YOU GET THE TICKETS?!! THEY WERE SOLD OUT IN 5 MINUTES!!!!" I yelled. Konohamaru smirked.

"Hokages grandson. Duh!"

I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Konohamaru! I love youuuu!!"

"H-hey! Get off!"

"Hey Naruto! Happy Birthday!"

I turned around to see Ino coming up to me with a box.

"Heyas Ino chan! Whatcha got there?" I asked smirking some.

"Its your present, doofus!" she said smiling and handing me the box.

"Arigato, Ino chan!" I said swiping the box from her. I tore it open and my jaw dropped.

It was...

A SUPER SOAKER 3000!!!!!

OMIGOD INO HOW'D YA GET THIS?!?!?!?!" I yelped, holding the best thing that I ever owned.

She blushed.

"I saved all my money to get it for you." she said and smiled.

"THANK YOUUU!!!!" I said and hugged her.

"Choking...not...breathing..."

"Oops.. Sorry bout that, Ino chan!" I apologized, scratching the back of my head.

"Naruto!"

I looked up and this green thing attacked me!!!

"HOLY---"

I punched it. Or should I say, HIM.

"LEE DONT DO THAT!" I yelled.

"Sorry! Here!" He handed my a bag.

"Hey! You actually bathe again!" I said and looked in the bag.

I sweat dropped.

It was one of those creepy green suits he wears all the time.

"Um...Thanks Lee...I think...?"

Lee gave me a thumbs up.

"Moving on!..."

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday!"

More people started arriving.

_This is the best day of my life!_

"Hey! Lee you ass hole! what are you doing here?!"

Oh no...

"Shikamaru...!"

"What?!"

"Dammit Tenten!"

"Fuck off!"

Everyone started attacking one another.

"Um, guys! Guys stop! Its my birthday!" I said trying to stop everyone..

But...

It didnt work.

"Could this day get ANY worse?!" I yelled to the sky.

The suddenly, I saw Tenten and Hinata with machine guns!!!!

Aiming at ME!?!?!

"The clouds opened up and god said: 'I hate you Naruto!'" I wailed. TT.TT

"HEY!" I yelled. Finally everyone stopped.

"You guys! We've been like this for a year now! An on MY Birthday, you guys choose to make fools of youselves and do all of this!?"

They stared at me.

"But--"

"NO BUTS! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Well, I dont! I feel angry!" Gaara said.

I slapped my face.

"YOUR ALWAYS ANGRY!" I shouted.

"This is all Sakura's fault!" Hinata yelled.

"No its not!"

Everyone started to leave.

"Wait but..."

"Nobody even turned around to say good bye...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**awwwwwwwww poor narutooo! hehe onward! reggie**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I was laying on my bed listening to music bored out of my mind.

Since I am 16 and have nothing to do in my pathetic life... (a/n: EMO ALERT)

And Itachi and I have not spoken to each other in a year.

Tch, He's been hanging out with his drug infested girlfriend Sakura.

He doesnt even know she still smokes that stuff. Only an idiot wouldnt know that.

And...

Itachi's an idiot.

I sighed and took my ear phones off.

_This is pointless! I could be training!_

_Ah! But you dont want to! You wanna think about your beloved Sakura!_

I sighed AGAIN.

The little voice is back...

Its been a year, and when I thought he was dead,

HE COMES BACK!

**_Why do you want to my life even MORE miserable than it already is?!_**

Kyo (well, if its gonna live there, it might as well have a name...) laughed.

_"You life is miserable? Ha. I havent noticed."_

I rolled my eyes.

**_You know, I never liked you._**

_I dont really care. Atleast you gave me a name and stopped referring to me as 'The little voice'"_

**_W'ever._**

_And plus, Im never going away. So GET USED TO IT!_

I sighed and got up. I walked passed Itachi's door, seeing the door cracked alittle.

I raised my eyebrows a bit when I heard him whisper something.

I silently went close to the door to see what he was doing.

"Sakura...ugh..." I heard him whisper. I rolled my eyes.

_Is he talking to her on the phone..?_

I moved closer to get a better look at what he was doing.

My eyebrows shot up when I saw it.

"_OH GOD!" ((_that was Kyo))

The sight was so erotic, I thought I would scream!

_MENTAL IMAGE IS STUCK!!_

Itachi wasnt talking _to_ Sakura at all...

He was thinking about her...

Which caused him to **_masturbate_** about it!

And here I am, watching this sick bastard rub his dick over and over, moaning Sakura's name.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

_Who the HELL would masturbate about Sakura?!_

_"You would"_

**_STFU!_**

I wanted to run off and puke my guts out, but my feet stayed glued to the floor.

I watched him move his hands faster and slower, building his erection even more.

"Sakura..! God...ngh..."

My eyes were wide, watching this image.

Something was telling me to do it, too. (And Im sure as hell, it was NOT Kyo!)

Something made me urge to do it.

Crave it.

Want it.

_Do it._

I raised my hand slightly, still watching my older brother.

With a loud and strangled scream, Itachi came, screaming Sakura's name.

When I thought it was all over, he started touching himself again.

I wanted to run,

yet,

I wanted to stay and do it too.

I _wanted_ to touch myself.

I _wanted_ to do this.

I _wanted _to give myself pleasure, just like Itachi.

I rushed back to my room and leaned against the wall.

I swear, I think my length would of ripped through my boxers, thats how hard I was.

I stuck my hands in my jeans and started to stroke myself, slowly but liking the feeling.

I smirked at myself, not caring what I was doing at the moment.

I used chakra to pull at my length in pleasure and go through my pleasure points, (something I learned from Kakashi's book...Lets just say, me and Naruto happened to find it on the floor...) causing me to let out a harsh moan.

After a few minutes of that, I quickly grabbed some lotion and sank on the floor, rubbing myself alittle faster.

I couldnt help but moan: "Sa...Sakura...ugh..."

Not that I like the bitch.

It was the first girl that popped into my head.

Not that I was thinking about her.

I went faster, spurting some pre cum out, moaning alittle louder.

Then I felt like I was being watched.

But at that moment, I didnt give a fuck if anyone was watching me. All I cared about was making myself cum.

I went faster, just as fast as last time, but this time, I came, screaming Sakura's name.

I took deep breathes to keep myself under control.

I smirked again, liking what I just did.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I stood there, in his doorway, watching my own little brother, masturbate.

Something I thought he couldnt do.

Ha. I laugh at the fool.

Thinking about _my _Sakura (a/n: whoa...possessive...)

I hated that bastard.

I want him dead.

I walked away from his room, shaking my head and laughing.

_Foolish little brother; _I thought. _You foolish little brother..._

_You've crossed the line too far._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**((sweatdrops and laughs)) eheh i know this chap sounds like Im a TOTAL pervert, but dont worry! Later on, it gets even MORE perverted!! (laughs and winks)) Hey. I thought it would lighten this story up a bit! sorry im not at my usual write a chap every day mood these passed months! i've been working on my new fanfic idea 'Possessing Tenten' its a LeeXTen fic, but it has alil NejiXTen in it too! hehe! And im also working on 'Hush'. a Hinata fic. oh, and if you try to copy right these titles OR my stories, i WILL hunt you down and there will be some SERIOUS consequences. got it? get it? good. well, like i say,**

**ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPP!!! luvz reggie**


	32. Chapter 32

**Shizune's P.O.V**

**(a/n: i kno this p.o.v kinda throughs every thing off, but jus read the damn thing and it'll make sense! lolz)**

I looked out the window, watching everyone mind there own business.

A man walking his dog.

Konohamaru walking down the street listening to his ipod.

A couple holding hands and smiling.

I sighed and sat down, trying to pass time.

Tsunade was in a meeting. And she said she needed to talk to me about something serious.

Something about Sakura.

I sighed again. If you didnt know,

Sakura was my younger sister. Yes, it is true. (**a/n: it is. watch the shippuden episodes)**

She wanst even born yet, when I got kicked outta the family.

My father said I was a disgrace, for loving an Uchiha.

Obito Uchiha.

I was sent to make it on my own, and thats exactly what I did. I met Tsunade and she took me in.

I doubt that my parents ever told Sakura.

The door opened and I jumped alittle, releaved to see Tsunade.

"Hi, Tsunade-Sama." I said and smiled. "You need to talk to me?"

She sat down and crossed her arms and nodded.

"Im afraid your sister is in grave danger."

My eyes widened slightly when I heard this.

"Um, excuse me, But, what was that?" I asked walking towards her. Tsunade laughed angrily and shook her head.

"Seems like you sister has gotten her self into a new trio of friends..."

I almost sighed in relief until she said

"..and has gotten herself into drugs."

I almost fell over in shock.

"Wh-what??"

"Yes. Did I tell you she has been working at 'Crystal Queens'? That strip club near by?"

I shook my head.

"NO!"

"Oh. Must of slipped my mind...she started working there last year."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET FOR A WHOLE YEAR?!"

She took a sip of water and looked at me.

"Sorry. Oh. She's going outv with Itachi."

I fell over.

"ITACHI UCHIHA?!"

She smircked.

"Are you made because she is with an Uchiha, and you never were?"

I frowned.

"No."

She rolled her eyes and got serious again.

"Seriously Shizune...You have to do something about that girl! She is determined to beat Sasuke, and She has gotten herself in some serious shit!"

I turned around and stared out the window again.

"I know...but, she's never going to believe me if I told her I was her sister."

"Well, your just going to hope she does...and if she doesnt, I'll beat the hell outta her."

I looked at Tsunade in shock.

"Ahh Just kidding."

"Hey Tsunade, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Oh, okay."

I walked out the door and headed downstairs to the village.

I must finish what my parents started...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**((waves)) heyas! 5 more days til holloween!!! who's excited!? I AM! i know this chap throughs everything off. but i think it fits in perfectly! ((smiles and does t he rock lee pose)) oh yeauhh wh rulez that'd be me! sorry. im sooo hyper today! too much cereal!!! ((i ate some after school)) lolz! well, like i always say: **

**ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPP!!! luvz reggie**


	33. random moment

**HEY GUYS!!! this aint a chapter, but i'll work on it later! all i want to say is HAPPY HALLOWEEN! from urs truly! luv u all! ONWARD to de candy! reggie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shizune's P.O.V**

I practically ran to the place i once called home.

I needed to talk to Sakura.

I was afraid. I wasnt sure why, but I was truly terrified.

I jumped fences and trees, and ran as fast as I possibly could. This could not go on much longer.

It seemed like forever until I FINALLY got there. I gulped and slowly knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again, with alittle morer confidence.

"Im coming! God!" I heard her yell from the other side.

My eyes slightly widened as I heard the outburst.

She quickly opened the door and stared at me. Thats when I got a really good look at my younger sister.

Her face was pale and her hair was black. Her eyes were red and strained and her breath smelled awful.

She also looked like she hasnt eaten in days.

Or weeks.

"Oh..Shizune...What are you doing here?"

Before I could answer, she cut in and said "Are you here to assign me a mission? Finally, I can get away from this dump of a village."

I looked down at the cold ground and shook my head.

"No, Sakura. Im here to..." I hesitated.

"Here to...?"

"Um, I need to talk to you about something very important."

She gave a look but let me inside.

I looked around. Alot of things have changed.

Everything was messy, and it stenched of blood and other foul smells...

I timidly sat down on the thing I thought was the couch, and watched Sakura sit down infront of me.

I opened my mouth to speak, until I saw her light a cigarrette infront of me. I watched her. She must of caught me looking since she said "Do you mind if I smoke?"

I decided to skip that answer and go right into what I was really here for.

_Okay Shizune. You can do this. Just say it. Be Direct..._

I threw up my words (metaphorically speaking) and began to explain the best way I could.

"L-listen Sakura, I must tell you something very very, _very_ important." I said softley.

She stared at me waiting to continue.

"W-well, your mother and father have never told you this...but...I am...I am..."

"Just spit it out already!!" she shouted glaring at me.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I blinked trying to keep them from falling.

"Im your older sister!" I said, louder than I intended it to be.

She went completely silent as her eyes widened.

"S-Stop lying to me!" she yelled suddenly standing up.

"My parents would never lie to me! They told me anything! And they certainly didnt tell me about you!"

The tears fell at her outburst.

"Listen to me, Sakura!" I cried "They kicked me out of the family! Banished me! For loving Uchiha Obito! Our clans were rivals back then. Our father found out about our secret relationship, and he said he couldnt tolerate it! He told me to get out since I 'betrayed' the Haruno clan!"

Sakura covered her ears pretending I wasnt even talking, but I continued anyway.

"Lucky you! Your inlove with Itachi! You get to actually love someone that our clan once hated, and I couldnt!" My tears turned into sobs as I covered my face.

"Well thats your own fault!" Sakura yelled back.

I looked up. "Wha--"

"You stupid liar! Your not my sister! You just want me to change! Well I WONT!"

She picked up a vase and aimed at me.

Thats when I was sure, my life was ending...

I clenched it covered my head.

Then I heard a crash and loud sobbing, that wasnt mine.

I slowly looked up and saw that Sakura had dropped the vase and was on her knees, crying hardly.

The glass peices peirced her legs and hands and blood was all over the place now.

"Sakura.." I mumbled.

Her sobs got louder as she cried "They never lied to me. How could I have been so stupid?!"

I got up and hugged her.

"Your not stupid" I whispered.

She cried on my shoulder.

"G-get away from me.." I heard her say. I lifted my head.

"Huh?"

She pushed me away.

"Get out!"

"But--"

"GET OUT!"

With that, I got up and wiped my face.

I walked out the door.

Its over.

And Im never going back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**I** was laying on the couch, taking a nap. Until something LOUD came on the T.V.

I was watching MTV and I accidently fell asleep since I didnt get and last night. (a/n: Masturbating like, all night! LOL))

The next thing I know, I hear: '_Man, I Feel like a woman'_

I sat up looking at the screen, seeing weird men in tights playing Guitar and Shania Twain standing in the very middle I smiled. I happened to like that song.

Cuz It was my moms favorite song.

I got and started to dance, and I picked up a near by hair brush and started to sing along. (a/m: KARAOKE TIME!)

_'I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
__Gonna let it all hang out  
__Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
__Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
__No inhibitions-make no conditions  
__Get a little outta line  
__I ain't gonna act politically correct  
__I only wanna have a good time'_

I jumped around and continued singing. I was probably happier than I had ever been in 2 years!

_'The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun!'_

I looked and and saw Itachi standing at the door way, singing along with me.

I smiled as we went into harmony:

_'Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!'_

We both swung our heads around and danced like the fools we were and continued singing our asses off.

_'The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down!!!!!!!!!'_

At that, Itachi let his ponytail out and went crazy.

_'The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!'_

As the song ended, we both laughed and fell back on the couch.

The next song was '_Bringin Sexy Back_'

Itachi said "Oh yeah. Im bringin Sexy back!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You wish you were!"

"I am. You wish you were ME so you COULD bring some sexy back! Your just pushing the sexy far far FAR away!"

We both laughed.

Itachi sighed.

"Man Saucy, Havent done that in a while."

I smiled when he called me Saucy. I missed it when he called me that.

"We havent done anything, that was just the two of us." I said.

He turned to me. "Hey, Im sorry for everything. Do you know how long I wanted to actually have a decent conversation with you again?" Hu hugged me. "I missed ya, lil bro!"

I smiled. "I missed you too, and Im the one who should be sorry. I wasnt tryna get between you and Sakura, I guess. I STILL dont like her, and nothing will ever change that."

He looked at me and laughed, and poked my forehead. "Foolish brother, I see, your still in Denial."

I looked at him.

"Why would you say that if your inlove with the girl?"

He looked down some and sighed.

"Well, I dont know why, but Im just not happy lately," he said glancing at the window.

"its like when Im with here, Im not truly happy, like I am with you, Saucy."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh, your not? What about the loving and the time you guys almost did it, and the date, and the masturbating--"

He laughed.

"So you WERE watching me!"

I rolled my eyes and blushed.

"Whatever!"

"So? You did it also."

"YOU were watching me too!?"

"Heh. But anyway," His face turned serious again.

"Sakura isnt...she just isnt the Sakura I thought I was inlove with. I think its slowly going away."

At the time, I pointed out "And she has been lying to you."

He looked at me with question. I nodded.

"She hasnt stopped smoking, Itachi. She' still doing it. But God knows what she could addicted to now."

He looked at me for a while, then slowly nodded.

"Hn...I kinda had a feeling she was lying. But I didnt want to believe it. I really thought she would stop... Maybe I should break up with her."

I looked at him.

"Your choice. If you feel it is the right thing to do, then go ahead and do it."

We went silent for a while. But I didnt mind.

"Hey Saucy," Itachi asked looking out the window.

"Hn?" I said giving him a hint that I was paying attention. He turned around and smiled.

"You wanna do something today? Just us manly men?"

I smirked.

"Sure. Sounds cool."

We both stood up.

"So what does this mean?" I asked getting my shoes on.

"It means that the Uchiha's are back together!" He said hugging me.

I tried to pull away.

"God Itachi, you make it seem like we were dating or something."

We looked at each other, then shivered.

"Thanks Saucy. Mental Image is stuck!"

We laughed and headed out the door.

Proud that we were brothers again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(laughs) sorry the last chappie didnt make much snese. I was in a hurry! but i hope this one makes more sense. Sasuke and Itachi are back together!!! (rock lee pose) isnt that sweet? I need itachi back as a big brother figure. i missed that! LOL! and itachi MIGHT break it off with sakura! Im not giving ANYTHING away!!! LOLz usually i do but not today! todays a NEW DAY!!! (rock lee pose) (smiles) well like i always say,**

**ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!!! Reggie and /\ ----Itachi!!! LMAO**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_It was the worst day ever._

_"Mommy! mommy who is that girl?" I asked._

_"You dont need to know that good for nothing person." My father responded._

_"Please Father! Mother! Dont do this to me! Please Im sorry!" The girl cried._

_"Daddy why is she calling you daddy and calling mommy mommy?" I asked_

_"Because she is crazy"_

_"Why?"_

_"She broke the rule"_

_"What rule?"_

_"The rule of us against the Uchiha clan!"_

_I frowned. "I hate those Uchiha's!"_

_"That is why you are a true Haruno, Sakura."_

_"Yes, you are a good girl Sakura. Unlike Your sister Shizune"_

_Sister_

_Sister _

_Sister_

**_SISTER_**

I woke up, and my heart was beating so fast I thought I might die. It was a scary thought to think that Shizune was my sister!

Well I want proof! Maybe a blood test..anything to prove her wrong!

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock.

It was 5:30 (pm)

I swung my legs over and tried to stand. I think I had a hangover or something. Who cares. I dont remember anything.

I yawned and picked up my phone.

I had 3 missed calls from Itachi. I just had to smile, but damn, did it hurt to do so.

I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_Who is that girl?_

Who ever she was, her hair was messed up and her eyes were red and puffy from smoking and crying, and rings under her eyes.

...not to mention bad breath.

I rolled my eyes (that was painful too) and licked the front of my teeth.

_Ugh...I need to get ready to work..._

I went to my closet and took out an outfit and set them down on the bed.

Right then my phone rang.

I picked it up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" It was Itachi. "You finally answer!"

"Well I was sleeping the first few times you called."

"Oh well that explains it."

"Uh huh. So what is it?"

There was a pause and I heard someone say 'Tell her' in the back round.

_Tell me what?_

"Um Itachi, Do you need to tell me something?" I asked.

"Well um, yes I do. But you gotta promise not to get mad."

I raised my eyebrow.

_What?_

"Er, Okay. I promise not to get mad. Now tell me."

"Well, we've been together for a while but..."

"But what?"

"Well, Oh man...how can I say this..."

My heart beat rose and i clutched the phone

"Just tell me Itachi!"

"Im..."

"WHAT?!"

" Sakura...Im breaking up with you."

My heart stopped.

"What?" I whispered to make sure I heard him right.

_Please be joking, Itachi. Please tell me your just kidding with me. Please say you still love me..._

"Sakura, Im so sorry but, The love I used to have for you is gone..."

Tears stung my eyes as I tried holding them back.

"How..?" I managed to squeak out.

"I dont know.. It Just happened."

I stared at the phone. My tears slowly travled down my cheek.

"Sakura? Sakura...? You still there?"

I screamed into the phone "I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!" and threw the phone at the other side of the room, smashing it into pieces.

I didnt know what else to do but cry all night long.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(smiles some) hey guys! i bet your ready to chew me out,right? I havent updated in months. But thats only cuz im grounded so dont blame me TT You know i atleast up date a chappie every week, but ive been so busy now (its x mas time ya know!) (and skool) and of course im still grounded buuuut i managed to squeeze one in (sneaky smile) ah the things i do for myyyy fans! LOL well, **

**ONWARD TO NEXT CHAP!!! Reggie AND BTW MERRY CHRISTMAS/HANNUKAH/KWANZAA/ whatever ya celebrate! just spend it with ya family! lol byeee!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_Was he serious?_

_Did he mean it?_

_Why did this happen to me?_

_Why does this always happen to me?_

I was half drunk, sitting at the table of the club, after everyone left.

I threw up twice but I didnt really care.

"Hey, new meat!"

I looked up, with my eyes half opened.

I could tell it was Ruby, by the sound of the voice.

"Wha?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Drunkie, wanna play a new game with me and the gang?"

I smiled drunkly and nodded.

"A new game? What is it about?"

Ruby smirked.

"We get to meet new boys and make money."

My ears perked up.

"C-can I make enough money fo' meh 'Rents funeral?" I asked slurring my words.

"I betcha you could!"

I tried standing up but My face met the floor.

"Hello floor! Make me a Sammich!" (a/n: Sammich Sandwhich...I LOVE THAT GIR LINE!)

I heard Ruby sigh and she helped me up, leading me to the door.

I was too drunk to be sad.

I was happy!

We went outside and stood at the corner.

"Ruby, Wha'd are we doin?" I asked.

"We're waiting for the 'game' to begin." she answered

I hung my head and smiled for no reason.

I thought of Sasuke.

_Hehe...Sasuke's so cuteee!_

A car rode up and a man was inside. He was very attractive and looked to be 17.

"Hey you two..." he said in a smooth, rich voice. "You...need a ride?"

Ruby giggled and told this boy that I was looking for some fun. I laughed and nodded.

"Is she drunk?" I heard him ask.

"Yeah. Totally Wasted."

"Good."

Ruby pushed me over to him and the boy smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hey cutie. Wanna play with me?"

I nodded and giggled.

"Well then, get in the back babe, And I'll show you what I can do."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

TO BE CONTINUED!

**haha! i sneaked another chappie b4 x mas! XD good good! YESH im leaving you to a cliff hanger! figure it out! hehe..i promise i'll try to do a chappie b4 new years! Well,**

**ONWARD! to next chappie!**

**ACTUALLY, since i dont hafta go to skool 2morrow...i'll upload and extra long chappie! my virtual gift to you guys!**

**later!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sakura's P.O.V**

(WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS AND LIMES) ,,,(MAYBE)

We drove off, to where ever the hell he was going to take me.

I laughed and stared at him. He was quite attractive.

"Well let me introduce my self," he said "Im Deidara, of the Akatsuki. I have a game I want to show you."

My eyes widened, then I laughed. "The Akatsuki? Thats so wicked!"

He nodded.

"Yes, it is."

A few minutes later, he said "You know, this game is really fun. But it involves joining the Akatsuki. Do you want to, babe?"

I tried to think, but my brain was totally fried, and all I could say was:

"Do I get a cool coat and free muffins?"

Deidara laughed and said "You can have annnnnything you wish to have, sweetie!"

We arrived to this bar not to long after and Deidara helped me out of the car.

"Okay, Sakura chan, right?"

"Yezzir! -hic-!"

"Mhm..."

He lead me inside and there was a bunch a people inside.

People were smoking and drinking, it was my heaven.

I saw a group of people waving us over, and Deidara took me over there.

"Yo, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Pein, wusssup?"

I looked at all the members and waved slowly.

"Who's this girl?" The blue haired man asked smirking. (a/n: Kisame is not a shark dude. he is a normal dude with blue hair. same for zetsu. he's not a plant dude. he's a normal dude with green and white hair! ;D)

"This is Sakura Haruno." Deidara answered, gripping my arm.

"Ah. The cutie that lost her parents?" The red head asked.

"Yup. She works at Crystal Queens."

"Aw dude, for real?"

"Yup. Just picked her up too."

"Niiiice!"

I raised my arm hand and shouted "LETS HAVE FUN TOGETHER!"

Deidara chuckled and said "Did I mention she's totally drunk?"

The group laughed and told me to sit down. There was another girl there, but I didnt know her name.

"Hello Sakura chan. Im Kisame." The blue haired dude said to me. I waved and smiled.

"Im Zetsu," The green haired one said. Then added "And the other blonde one is Hidan."

"Im Sasori..." The red one said slyly. "Thats Pein."

I waved at everyone, admiring the cute ones more.

"Okay, Sakura chaaan, Kurai chaaan, you two ready to play the game?"

The other girl and I nodded. Deidara took out some dice and smirked.

"Okay the rules to this game are, When you role the dice, the number you get is the number..."

Kisame cut in. "Is the number of people you wanna fuck in that back room over there."

I giggled. "Cool!"

The Akatsuki laughed.

"Okay, Kurai, why dont you go first." Pein mumbled.

The Kurai girl picked up the die and shook it in her hand. She threw it across the table.

"Ohhhhhh! She got a one!" The boys groaned, laughing.

"Okay Kurai, which dude do you wanna screw?" Zetsu asked, smiling.

Kurai (I guess she doesnt talk...) pointed to Hidan, smirking.

Hidan smiled and got up, leading Kurai away to the back.

"Okay Saku, your turn." Kisame handed me the die and I drunkedly shook it around.

I let it go and it went across the table. All of them laughed.

"Wha?" I asked.

"You got a three," Deidara said smirking.

"Choose one of us three." Zetsu said. I thought.

"Um, I choose, uh, Deidara, Zetsu, and uh, Pein!" I yelled happily.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**haha! i sneaked another chappie b4 x mas! XD good good! YESH im leaving you to a cliff hanger! AGAIN!!! I JUST LOVE DOIN THAT!**

**ONWARD! to next chappie!**

**reggie**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sakura's P.O.V**

(WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS AND LIMES) ,,,(MAYBE)

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Deidara took my hand and the four of us headed for the back of the club.

Zetsu opened the door and there was two beds. I tried walking but I couldnt maintain my balance.

Before I could say anything, I was slammed head first into the wall. I wanted to scream in pain but no words came out. I felt a hand press my face against the wall and I was trying my best to breathe but it was pretty hard.

I wanted to know what was happening. I heard zipping and laughing behind me. No, I lost my drunk. Now I had a bad hangover.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

I started thinking (well atleast tried) but I felt my skirt being ripped off and cold air brushing against my ass.

Guess the ripped my underwear off too.

My eyes widened and I had a very bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"Uh, m-maybe this isnt a good idea..." I mumbled trying to lift my face up.

"Too late bitch," Pein said scornfully with a hint of anxiety.

I felt to cold hands on my bare ass and I shivered. One of them was feeling around, sqeezing and pinching.

That hurts!

"Ah...Still a virgin, Sakura chan?" Deidara said playfully caressing me. "I thought You woulda lost it already."

"Well, atleast this will be fun...she's nice and tight." Kisame mumbled

Suddenly I felt my ass open and something push inside of me. I screamed.

"Ah, Sakura, dont focus on the pain.." Deidara grunted, holding my waist as he slammed into me.

"S-stop!" I cried. "Please Deidara kun, please!"

"Fuck no!" He dug his nails into me and I screamed even louder.

I felt like I was being ripped open. It hurt so bad I thought I would die.

Then with a loud and strangled groan, Deidara came inside of me.

When I finally, FINALLY thought it was over...

Turns out they had just began their fun.

I was then picked up and turned sideways.

All my clothes were ripped off in a heartbeat and I wasnt sure what was gonna happen next.

I felt something enter me between the legs. I screamed again.

I felt my juices leak down my thigh as tears streaked down my face.

"Please! Stop! Im begging you!" I cried trying to break free. All three of them tighntened their grip on me.

Then one of them entered my ass again, and bite my tongue. I was getting ripped up in two places at once. It was not a good feeling.

_Sakura...what have you gotton yourself into? What did you do? What did you do to deserve this!?_

I opened my eyes and saw Peins manhood in my face. (O.o)

That, was toture...

"Suck it." he commanded glaring at me.

"No!" I shouted trying to move again.

"Do it or I'll kill you, you ungrateful whore!"

More tears streaked down my face as I opened my mouth. I closed my eyes and got ready for what was coming.

"If you bite me, I swear I'll..." He entered himself in my mouth and I was to afraid to do anything else, so I sucked him.

I didnt know what t do next. I just did what ever they told me to. I cried and screamed. I've tried breaking free and I've tried saying stop... But no one was listening to me. What was the point of doing anything, when they are ignoring you?

I thought I was going to die. I thought I wasnt going to see the light of day. I thought I would never see Itachi again...

Itachi...

_Thats right... Im here because of him. Im here because of Itachi._

I kept my eyes close for the entire time, because I didnt want to see any of this happening to me. I thought It was just a dream, a nightmare, That I'd wake up from any moment now.

But it wasnt.

How could I have been so stupid?

_It was because of Itachi_

Why am I like this now?

_Because of Itachi_

Why do I feel this way?

_Because no one will ever love me like Itachi._

I felt something warm and sticky come into my mouth, and I almost gagged and threw up at the same time.

I felt Kisame and Deidara pull themselves out of my, while Pein did the same. Finally It was over.

It was all over.

I opened my eyes and say the three boys smirking at me. I glared at them and sat up.

My whole body hurt and I thought I wouldnt be able to move anymore.

"You...You... I thought... Why?" I managed to say before I broke into sobs.

Deidara shrugged. "You wanted it. So we gave it to you. It was your choice."

I growled and stood up (which was painful) and punched Deidara in the face.

"I never wanna see you people ever again!" And with that, I quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

All I knew was that I needed to get away from there. And Fast.

"You Bitch!" I heard Deidara scream after me. I gave him the finger and kept running.

I ran out of that place and I kept funning down the dark street.

I couldnt go on anymore. It was to painful to do anything.

I took out the razor blade and sobbed.

_Why is it always me!?!? WHY?!?_

I lifted my shirt and placed the razor on my stomach. I cut a deep scar into me and I cried out.

But Not in physical pain, in emotional.

I kept cutting myself and just kept doing it and doing it. Over and Over.

I cut my self so much, there was about over 15 scars on my stomach.

I dropped the razor blade and fell on the ground, covered in my own blood.

I cried and I cried, wish I would just die right then.

No body needed me.

I wasnt happy here.

I lost everything I had.

There was no point in living.

I closed my eyes and hoped that I would drown myself in tears.

I wish I would of.

But I didnt.

Because Before I went unconscience, I heard a faint voice call me.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

I thought It was Sasuke.

I opened my eyes and saw somwone running towards me saying "Sakura! Sakura!"

It looked like Sasuke, But I thought My mind was playing tricks on me.

I closed my eyes again, and went unconscience.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Oh. How life was joyous again.

I was walking down the street enjoying my nightly walk.

I had the most awsomest day ever with my older brother. And I would never forget this day.

Oh, how I love it when its dark like this.

Im all by myself and I can talk to myself with out anyone looking at me like I was an Idiot.

I smiled to myself and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

I then heard lots of yelling from this place that was near the Crystal Queen club.

I looked up and frowned. But, I also wanted to take a look to see what the hell was there to yell about at midnight.

I walked up to the place and I peeked in through the window.

I saw a bunch of people smoking and drinking.

Ugh. Boooring.

I heard the yelling again.

_Huh?_

My instincts told me to follow that screaming.

I walked to the back and I saw a window. I walked up to it slowly and I peeked in it.

My eyes widened.

I saw Three men and Sakura having somekind of Fuck fest!

_WTF!? This is so disgusting! Im going to leave..._

_"No Sasuke...Dont leave. Look harder."_

**_Kyo?_**

_"Yes. Look harder Sasuke. Look."_

I activated my sharingan to get a good look.

I gasped slightly.

That wasnt some kind of love making fest.

Sakura was getting raped.

A scary kind of rape. I mean, 3 men at once? sheesh!

_What do I do?! I must do something! I gotta do something!_

Sakura was screaming for them to stop but I guess they were ignoring her.

I felt so sorry for her.

_"Go get Itachi, Sasuke!"_

**_R-right!_**

I Turned around and started running as fast as I could.

I hopped rooftops and fences and trees and everything! I thought I wasnt going to make it in time.

I wanted to help Sakura. I had A feeling that I should. I mean, after all, she is my teammate!

I ran back to my house and rushed in the door. I saw Itachi sitting on the couch eating a peice of candy and watching T.V.

He truned to look at me. "Whoa whoa Saucy, whats the rush? You saw some tomatoes on sale?" He asked.

"N-no! Itachi, listen to me..." Itachi turned his whole attention on me turning serious.

"What Sasuke?"

"I-I just saw Sakura at this place neat Crystal Queens."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "You mean the Akatsuki place? Yeah I know them. They used to be my friends in the old days.

I made a face (O.o) then shook my head.

"Itachi, I saw Sakura get _raped!_"

Itachi's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Sasuke, you go back to get Sakura and I'll go get help!"

"ALright!"

We both sprang in to action and I headed back from were I started.

I arrived back the Akatsuki place and looked in the window.

But no Sakura!

No one was in there!

_Shit!_

I turned around quickly and started running in the opposite direction.

I had to find her! I had to find her if it was last thing I'd do!

I wont stop looking for her, even If I die!

I

Will

Not

STOP!

My veins raced with anger and fear.

I was afraid of when I was Sakura.

I was terrified about that answer.

_What will she look like when I find her?!_

I went even faster and I put my whole heart into it. I wanted to find this girl!

I stopped and saw a trail of blood.

_What is this?!_

_BLOOD?! Maybe this could lead to..._

I started running and followed the trail of blood.

I was hoping with all my might that she would be at the end of this trail.

Then I saw her.

There she was, on the ground, in a pool of blood.

_She looks like she's been killed! Or abused or something very bad._

I ran towards her trying to keep tears from falling.

An Uchiha never cries.

Not even if his teammates might be dead. And he cannot do anything about that to help them.

Not even...Not even...If this person was important to him.

Maybe even a best friend to him.

But the do not cry.

..Right?

I wiped my face as I kept running towards her.

"Sakura! Sakura!!"

But everytime I took a step, It looked like she was getting farther and farther away from me.

I grimaced and ran faster.

I finally got to her and I dropped myself on her.

"Sakura! Sakura please!"

Tears slid down my face. It was too painful to hold them back.

"Sakura...Please answer me... Please... Itachi's gonna get help. Please, Jus say something please!"

She didnt say anything and I clenched my fist.

I will kill the bastards that did this to her.

I moved Sakura into my lap and let the blood get on my clothes.

I caressed her in my arms trying to keep her warm and alive.

"Please..Sakura...Wake up. Wake up...!" I whispered cradling her back and forth.

I looked up to the sky. This wasnt fair. It wasnt supposed to end this way. This wasnt supposed to happen.

I screamed.

"SAKURA!!!!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**well, well do ya like it? do ya? do ya? I tried to make this long, but My mom is rushing me to get off! T-T**

**but ya know ya love me ; ) lol, so did ya like this chappie? did ya? I love this one the most! its so emotional! I read over it twice and I was brought to tears! (maybe cuz i am easily moved to tears with stuff like this... lol) Well, I rlly hope you like this one. I wanted to make this bitter-sweet. And sasuke needs to be a little less emo and a littlle more caring. I think its kinda sweet the way sasuke holds her (giggles) well like i always always ALWAYS say:**

**ONWARD! to next chappie!**

**luv reggie**


	40. Chapter 40

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I caressed her in my arms trying to keep her warm and alive._

_"Please..Sakura...Wake up. Wake up...!" I whispered cradling her back and forth._

_I looked up to the sky. This wasnt fair. It wasnt supposed to end this way. This wasnt supposed to happen._

_I screamed._

_"SAKURA!!!!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**I **sat in the waiting room and waited with Itachi.

I was watching the medics stitch Sakura back together. Tsunade said that she wasnt going to just heal her, because she didnt deserve to be.

Well, in some senses thats true, seeing all the bad things she's done, but then again...

Thats just bullshit.

Here she is, getting her fucking skin stitched back together, instead of just healing her and knowing she's going to be fine!

Thats not fair!

I know Sakura has became an annoying bad ass but, people need second chances, right?

"H-hey Sasuke! whats goin' on?" I turned around and saw Naruto and Kakashi come towards me.

"Sasuke, what..happened?" Kakashi said looking at me like I did something. I raised my eyebrow.

Before I could say something, Itachi cut in, "Sakura was raped."

"What?" Naruto and Kakashi said in unison.

"Yeah. I saw it all happen." I said softly, looking back into the surgical room. (¬.¬)

"Really?!" Naruto asked, walking up to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Look." I pointed to the window and showed Naruto what was happening.

"Fuck..." He mumbled. "Damn..."

"Yeah I know."

Naruto looked at me, then looked back at her.

"You...saved her?"

I looked at Itachi and tried to smile. "Well, Me and Itachi."

Naruto and I sat down, While Kakashi started reading his book, and Itachi...went to go flirt with the nurse.

"so...You think this will change things?"

"Hn."

It was silent for a while.

"You know Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I always thought you were an ass."

"..." I looked at him.

"But you know what? Didnt matter how much of an ass you were, I still respect ya. Hell. Even as my Bestfriend. Yeah, Yeah, Sakura turned into something that, none of us like...and lots of um, things have happened... but I think maybe...Just maybe this could change our lives forever."

I looked at Naruto for a while. Thinking about what he has said. I smiled at him and patted his head.

"You've done good, Baka do. Ya grew up. Good."

Naruto smiled at me.

"But, hey teme? I do have a question..."

"What?"

"Why does everyone in Konoha hate each other? And why does Hinata chan think I hate her? And why..."

I covered his mouth.

"It all started when--"

"IM...IM HERE!"

We looked up and saw Shizune.

"Shizune-sama?" I asked.

She looked at us.

"Oh, Sasuke, Naruto. Kakashi. Um, Wheres Sakura?"

"In there."

She went to the sergical room. She stood there for a while.

"Um, Shizune sama?" Naruto asked.

"O-oh. Uh its nothing." She said softly

I looked at her and could tell something was wrong.

"Shizune Sama, Whats wrong? Not to be nosy or anything."

She turned to me, wipping a tear from her cheek.

_Please dont cry. Crying is a desease. It makes everyone else around you cry too..._

She sighed deeply. "Well, Since it kinda has something to do with you, I guess you should know..."

She walked towards us and sat next to me and Naruto.

"Sasuke. Your Uncle. Obito?"

"Yeah. What about him?" I asked.

"Well, me and him...We kinda had a thing and you know how the Haruno's and The Uchiha's didnt like each other..and The Haruno's had a strict policy about having Relationships with them and..."

I looked at her.

_What is she trying to tell me?_

"My father told me I had to move out and make it on my own..so I ran away with Obito...But as you know, he ran off somewhere and never came back for some reason. They never told Sakura because..."

"Wait," I said. "What does this have to do with Sakura?"

Shizune started to cry.

"Sakura...Sakura Haruno is my little sister! My, little sister!!"

Naruto, Itachi's, and My eyes widened.

"Thats right! Im not just Shizune! Im Shizune Haruno!"

We stared at her for a long time. Itachi comforted her while she was cried.

And Cried.

And Cried.

I walked back to the window and continued to watch Sakura get stitched back together like some rag doll.

Naruto stood up and walked next to me and patted his hand on my shoulder.

"Its okay Sasuke. Things will be okay.

The rest went home and I was still in that waiting room.

I told them they should go, even shizune went ahead and left. I mean, seriously, who would be here at 3:00 in the morning?

Me.

"Sasuke Uchiha Kun?"

I looked up at the nurse.

"Thats me. What is it?"

Would you like to see how she is?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Sakura. Would you like to see her? We've finished her surgery. She's resting now. She should be conscience soon."

I stood up without thinking and said. "Yes Please."

She let me in and she closed the door.

I could her the heart beat moniter thing beep slow and steadily.

I walked towards where she was and sat next to her.

"Sakura," I whispered. "What have you done to yourself?"

I stared at her sleeping form and blinked, trying to keep the tears from coming again.

"Two years ago, when you became...this. Why did you do this to me? Not just me, but Naruto and Kakashi sensei. Your bestfriends, Ino and Tenten. Hinata and everyone else. Why? Why? **_Why!?_**"

I started crying again. I couldnt help it. My eyes burned and I just let them go.

"Why Sakura?! You...You disappointed everyone...What if your parents could see you now? What about Shizune? They love you like crazy and this happens. This didnt have to end up this way, and it did because you let it become this way."

What I was saying was mearly a whisper, but It sounded so loud in my ears. Like I was yelling at her. I grabbed her limp hand and clutched her hand and cried.

"Sakura. Why?! I just want to know why you did this! Please!"

I cried and held her hand for a while.

"You and Naruto...Your my bestfriend!!"

I felt something wrap against my hand and I jumped slightly.

"Sas...uke...kun?" I heard her whisper. I leaned down on the bed and sighed.

"Your...your okay..."

"I-Im sorry Sasuke Kun..I-I d-didnt mean to do anything.. I j-just wanted to beat you because it s-seemed like you were everyones favorite..." I watched her as she started crying.

I knew that was true. Everyone treats me and Itachi like were so awsome because were Uchicha's. But Even I must admit, We Uchiha's arent that special at all.

"Sakura I know but I wanted to help you" I whispered, wiping her tears away.

"Im s-so sorry Sa-Sasuke kun. I-I really am..."

"Its okay. You had us all scared you know. If it wasnt for me, you could have died."

she tried opening her eyes but couldnt. "S-So you were really there?"

I looked up still grasping her hand and asked "What?"

She didnt respond and I called her name again.

"Sakura?" I heard her snore softly.

_Oh, She fell asleep. Atleast she's okay..._

I layed my head on the side of the hospital bed and sighed.

"Im sorry...Sasuke Kun..." I heard her whisper.

_Sleep talking?_

I looked at her. She was definatley sleep talking.

"Im sorry Sasuke kun...So sorry..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**squeal OMFGZ IS THIS THE END OF BROKEN SAKURA!?!?!!**

**I dont think so! I wouldnt end like thaaaat! I atleast need a SakuSasu Sex scene, right? (wink) lol, well, its almost over guys im sorry. It may be on or 3 more chapters left of this thing. I know. It sucks dont it? Well, you know i'll be at it again...but i need YOUR help! I need your pairings guys! I need lots of em! And you know what? I even have a surprise for you guys. You wanna get in touch with me? well meh AIM is reggieandaxe, my yahoo is chrisbrownluver99, look me up at and im always on deviantart as reggielovesrocklee!!! (or just look up Reggie Ford. That works too...) I'd be happy to give you guys my cell phone number, so if you wanted, just email me and and i'll just give it to ya! contact me to give me ideas, tips, or even if ya just wanna hang out and be my bestest friend, (im always up for making friends) i'd be glad to talk to you guys! (im only 14 guys. seriously. and im a girl too, so dont be afraid!) LOL well this sure is long. ima start on the next chapter! Im gonna be up for a while so, like i always say (you should know it by now)**

**ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP!!!**

**lurrvsss Reggie**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**I **woke up, not knowing what had happened.

My head hurts, and it damn sure hurt to move!

I sat up and looked around.

_The hospital...?_

I turned around and saw a blue shirt on the floor.

That got me thinking.

_A royal blue shirt? That could only mean..._

I heard some snoring beside me. I looked down and saw Sasuke sleeping next to me.

"Oh, its just Sasuke kun." I said and laid my head back down.

5...

4...

3..

2...

1...

"Eh?! Sasuke?!?!" I shot back up and stared at him.

_What is he doing here? HERE!? Sleeping next to me!_

I lifted the covers and saw that I was only wearing one of those short skimpy patient dresses!!!

..WITH NO UNDERWEAR!

_Could this mean...? Did me and Sasuke...? OH FUCK!_

I snapped my head at Sleeping Beauty and shoved him off the hospital bed.

He landed with a 'clunk' and shot his head up.

"What the HELL?!" He shouted.

"I was about to say the same thing! Wha--" I was cut off by Sasuke's...body...

His body was muscular and looked so smooth...I just wanted to reach out and touch his abs!

The image was so hot, I'd bake cookies on it!

Oh hell, I'd eat those cookies, too.

"Sakura? Sakura?!"

"Wh-what?" I looked around, snapping out of my day dream.

"Sakura, I said, it looks like you were okay!" Sasuke said standing up.

I watched him stand, feeling my cheeks burn, hoping he wouldnt be wearing pants.

_Wh-why am I thinking that? CHA!! I HATE Sasuke!_

_"_Wh-why were you sleeping with me you perv!?" I yelled covering myself up more. Isaw something bright pink creep across his face.

_Is...is that a blush?_

"L..Like I wanted to sleep with you! It was probably an accident! God!"

My inner Sakura became very sad after hearing that.

_WHAT?! CHA!!! Whats with these feelings!!!?!?_

"Yeah right, you liar!"

"Im serious, Sakura!"

The door opened and the nurse came in with my breakfast tray.

The whole room went silent...

"Um, I, uh, see you two are having a relationship problem...I'll just uh, set this down." And with that, she left.

"WERE NOT TOGETHER!" Sasuke and I yelled in unison. Then we both looked at each other in confusion.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

"Look, last night you were raped by the Akatsuki and I found you on the ground bleeding to death. So me and Itachi..."

I blocked Sasuke out and started to think.

_Itachi still cares? Even Sasuke...All the rotten things I've done, and yet, he still comes and rescues me when Im in deep shit... But why?_

"But why?" I asked outloud, playing with my finger nails.

"But why what?"

I looked at Sasuke and tried not to blush.

"Its nothing."

_What is this feeling I have? My stomach hurts for no reason..And all I can do is blush...What is going on?_

I could tell Sasuke was in the same mood I was, Since he was barely talking and he kept staring at me, then the floor, then me again.

Is this some sort of sign?

I shook my head and tried to toughen up.

"Sasuke!..."

He looked at me and waited for me to respond.

I blinked and suddenly my words were gone. All I could say was "Thanks."

He smirked and said. "No problem. But Its no surprise."

I quickly frowned and said "Excuse me?"

He put his arms behind his head and sighed. "Well knowing you, your still Sakura Haruno, the weakest person ever!"

I became angry and shouted "Stupid Uchiha! As soon as I thought you actually had a heart, you gotta end up being the same bastard as always!"

Sasuke looked at me and gave me a face. "Hey, if it wasnt for me, you coulda been dead!"

"Then why didnt you let me die? Huh? WHY DIDNT YOU LET ME JUST DIE LIKE YOU SAY YOU WOULD OF?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and then he narrowed them and glared at me. I saw a dark blush grow on his cheeks.

"HEY! I only did cuz your just a stupid teammate! I dont like you, and I never did, and I never will! You are just so...so..."

"So what?!" I fired back.

"SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" And with that, he grabbed his shirt and left, slamming the door behind him.

I pouted angrily and I folded my arms. But my pout quickly slipped away and I looked at the window and watched Sasuke leave.

My heart sank.

I didnt want Sasuke to leave. And I didnt want things to get out of hands.

_CHA! But he started it! If he wasnt being a smart ass in the first place, We wouldnt be here now would we?!_

Yes but, What he did say was true. Im just another weakling that he has to watch over and save, because it seemd that I can never do anything for myself.

I want to crawl into a hole and cry my eyes out.

Was I just a weakling that gets in everyones way?

Look at me. Im smoke, I take drugs, Im an orphan, a stripper, and almost became a prostitute. And where does that leave me?

Nowhere!

I took bad choices thinking it all could come together to be a big choice. And that didnt happen.

Who am I?

And Sasuke...I want to hate him, I wanted everything to be back to the way it was. but that wont happen either. I lost everything, my parents, my friends, and not to mention, Itachi. But its so confusing, cuz now I think that I wasnt really inlove with him. I just wanted to be loved. And that makes me feel really bad...

_Oh Sasuke...Could it be?_

I looked out the window as it start to rain.

_Oh I forgot...Shizune is my sister..._

I was totally mean to her. And to everyone else.

I realized, I ruined everyone else lives to make me feel better. And that was a horrible thing to do.

_Who am I? Am I still the Sakura Haruno everyone once knew?_

The answer is, no im not. But Can I change that? Could I turn everything around?

I wish, but it seems impossible now.

I want to change, but...

I just dont know how I can make things better again.

But the biggest question in my head is...

_Am I now inlove with Sasuke Uchiha?_

I laid my head down on the pillow and cried, thinking that even if I did, No one could ever love someone like me.

Not even him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(shifty eyes) two more chapters till the VERY VERY END GUYS!!! dont ya luv meh?? (hugs all my fans) but you know what? i wanna thank 2 people right now. i wanna thank Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio and Gothic Saku-chan for sticking with meh story till the end. luv you guys!! well, like i say:**

**ONWARD TO NEXT CHAPPP!!!**

**lurvesss reggie**

**lurrvsss Reggie**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I opened my door and took off my shoes. It was cold and raining and I wasnt in a good mood.

"Welcome back, Saucy!" Itachi announced and threw confetti and balloons at me.

"Stop throwing me a party everytime I come home!" I yelled.

"What? Why? Im just so happy to see you!" He said. I pushed passed him. His smile faded.

"Is Sakura okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. She's just fine..." I growled.

"Whatsa matter?" Itachi sat beside me. "Sasuke, its okay..."

"Itachi! You dont understand!" I cried out. Everyday, I'd see her even skinnier! She was getting weaker! I was practically watching her DIE! I didnt want any of this to happen! I tried and tried to watch over her and protect her for two years! But I failed!"

Itachi looked at me for a while and then said "Sasuke, just face it. You love her."

"Wha--?"

"You've tried to deny it for so long. Just admit it Sasuke. Your inlove with Sakura."

I blinked. Then I sighed loudly.

**(a/n: DRAMATIC PAUSE...)**

"I am, okay? Im in love with Sakura Haruno!"

Itachi smirked.

"Well, you want to save her,right?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"You want her, dont you?"

I didnt answer.

"Do you want Sakura chan or not?!"

Silence...

"I mean, as your SISTER!!!!" he said and suddenly got a Sakura doll outta no where. Did I mention he's my brother...AND my rival?!

"NOWAY! YOUR NOT GONNA MARRY SAKURA! SHE'S GONNA MARRY ME!!" I yelled.

"Oh what? Really? Awwww." he said in dissappointment. "Sasuke kun, I love you, but I want Sakura too!"

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"Ah, Im kidding. Anyway, do you really love her?"

I nodded.

"Well then, go. Go Sasuke. Tell her you love her. Go." Itachi Smiled.

I smiled also and got up.

"Im gonna tell Sakura..That I love her!" I put on my shoes and ran out the door. It was still raining, but that wasnt what I really cared about right then. "Sakura! Sakura!" I yelled, running down the street.

"Heyy Sasuke kun, were ya goin?!" Ino yelled out as I ran passed the flower shop.

"Im gonna tell Sakura I love her!" I replied and kept running.

(**quick a/n: sakura came home that afternoon)**

I finally got tot her house and opened the door.

"Sakura? Sakura!?" I checked her living room.

Then the kitchen.

I ran upstaires and checked her parents room.

Then just to make sure, I checked the bathroom.

Then I got to her room...

I opened the door to find Sakura crying on the floor holding a knife.

"SAKURA!" I ran up to her without thinking.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. I grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Sasuke! Stop!" She yelled again. I dont know what happen, but I threw her up against the wall.

"Please stop! Im...Im sorry!"

"Why didnt you tell me?" I screamed picking her up and violently shaking her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself again!?"

"I-Im doing this...I didnt tell you because--"

"Because why?" I threw her back down hardly again.

The something hit me.

I think it was That little voice.

My eyes widened and I quickly caressed Sakura in my arms.

"Sasuke...!" she sobbed.

"Im sorry Sakura. Im so sorry. Shh.."

She cried more and clutched to me.

"I-i want to b-be normal a-again!"

"What?"

"I-I dont want to be like this anymore! I-I dont want to use drugs anymore! I d-d-dont want to work at that club again! I-I dont want to sleep with people I dont know! I-I- dont want to hurt anybody anymore. I-I-I want my old life back!" she cried.

She was shaking unconttrollibly from the force of her tears.

"Okay Sakura, I'll help you. Its okay. Everything will be okay." I said rocking her back and forth in my arms. After she calmed down some, she asked "Sasuke, after everything I've said and done to you, why dont you hate me like everyone else does?"

I smiled softly and cupped her face in my hands. I gazed into her emerald green eyes.

"Because...because I love you Sakura. I've always have. And I wont stop. Hell, I counldnt stop If I tried."

"She laughed softly. "Thank you, Sasuke. And I have always loved you, too."

She moved closer to my face. I leaned down, and my lips touched her soft ones. She wrapped her self arpund me as I slowly deepened the kiss. I licked the bottom of her lip, and she immediately gave me access to enter her mouth. It was so warm...

My tongue found hers, and gentally started to play with hers. She lifted her tongue against mine teasingly, The friction was so un believable. I brought my tongue back to my mouth, as hers slowly followed. I cautiously started to suck on her warm wet tongue. It tasted so good, I didnt want to stop.

I started to grind my hips against her's, and she did the same.

She pulled at my pants and whispered "Sasuke kun.."

I smirked and let go of her lips, and slid off my pants.

"Heh...pants are so annoying at times like this!"

She giggled and pulled me back down to kiss me again.

She suddenly stuck her hands in my pants and started to stroke my throbbing member. I grunted and lightly thrusted into her soft hands.

"Stop...playing with me..." I mumbled while planting kisses on her neck, often sucking on places that made her moan.

"Noooo. Its so cute to see you like this."

I couldnt help but smirk. I was so weak in this state.

Pre cum started sliding down my member as I moaned loudly.

"Thats a good boy, Sasuke kuun!"

I smirked and pulled away, ripping off her clothes roughly.

"Thats it. Get on your knees, Sakura."

_I do find it a turn on when she's in that postion._

She smiled and turned around, proping herself up on her hands and knees.

I grunted loudly from seeing this image of her nice ass.

"Ugh... So, Sakura...how do you want it?"

I heard her giggle. "Hard and rough!"

I raised my eyebrow, "You sure? I mean, you just got raped."

She turned her head and smiled. "But I know you, Sasuke. You wont do it _that_ hard."

I smirked. "Fine... Now.. here's one more question-- which hole.. do you need it more in?" I Rubbed her wet pussy lightly, along with being quick. "Here..? Or.. " ISlid my finger up, rubbing her back hole a bit, then slowly slid my finger into her ass. "Here..?"

She moaned. "Thereee"

I smirked. "Oh. Sakura-chan likes it up her cute ass..?" ISmirked again, then sliped my finger out. " Well... i'd be more then happy to fill it up with some cream." I Got in position, then slowly rubbed the head of my dick against her ass hole. " If you want it that bad... say- 'Please.. fuck my sweet ass Sasuke-kun.'"

She smiled. "Please...fuck my sweet ass Sasuke-kun!"

I Moaned a bit, then smirked. "That's my girl.. here we go!" I Speaked open her plump cheeks to get a better view of her hole, then pushed my cock up against it. I Slowly forced the head inside of her butt, then moaned out loud... pushing inch by inch more inside.

"So.. tight."

Sakura moaned as I slowly entered her.

"Sasuke kun...hurry..." She mumbled.

"Heh, looks like Sakura-chan wanted this as bad as me... enough messing around.. here we go.." I Grabbed onto her hips, then went all out, and roughly thrusted hard and quick into her ass, forcing my cock all the way inside, then continued go at the rough quick pace, watching as I rammed myself in her, getting more turned on.

"Oh god.. Sakura..."

She moaned loudly. "Oh fuck...S-Sasuke..!

"You Like being down like this?" I asked hoarsly. "... getting your ass ripped open by me, hmmm Sakura-chan? So hot.." I Continued to go even faster and harder, getting even a bit more longer while thrusting non-stop into her.

"Thi... this is so good, god.. Sakura-chaaaan.."

She started to move her hips with mine. "Dammit Sasuke kuuun! harderr!"

I Smiled, loving how she liked it. Then I started to push even harder into her ass, making it a bit painful for her along as good, while even going quick into her.

"Yes... " I Started to feel my orgasm build up.

She moaned harshly.

"Sasu kun...i think im about to...ngh..."

"... me too Sakura.. so lemme help you out.." I Smirked, and started to go even more harder, knowing I don't have to hold back. I went hard to the point the pain gets a little more intense, and slowly started to drip pre-cum in her ass. "Mmm.."

"mMm yesss" She moaned liking the pain.

I yelled "Fuck.. Sakura! C.. cumming down.. mm-!" I Thrusted a few last hard times, then shoved my dick in to the hilt in her ass at the last thrust.

"H-ha... here's your prize... " I sighed, then moaned out as I began to cum a massive load into her ass, to a point where a lil drips out.

Sakura came also, screaming my name and came also.

She smiled.

I Groaned a bit, emptying the last of my cum into her, then slowly took my time and pulled out, making a lil wet popping sound.

"Heh.. Sakura.." I blinked, then slipped a finger on her pussy, taking up some of her cum, and put it in my mouth. "Mmm... you're tasty too."

Sakura giggled. " You taste good too!"

I snuggled up with her, and slipped an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Mmm... that was great." I whispered.

Sakura did the same and sighed. "Yeah. The best..."

I Rubbed her cheek lightly, then gave her another sweet kiss.

"Mm hmm... now we can get nice and comfy.." I Tossed the cover over us, to get even more snuggled up. (**a/n: i guess thats how fluffy saucy kun gets .)**

Sakura smiled. "Your warm."

"Heh, your warm too... this feels perfect."

She giggled. " Real perfect."

I Leaned my head onto her shoulder, then smiled at her. "

Don't mind if I use you as a pillow do you?"

" No. I dont mind" she smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(shifty eyes) two more chapters till the VERY VERY END GUYS!!! dont ya luv meh?? (hugs all my fans) like, one more chapterr guys! oneee mooooorrrrreeeeee!!! ya likes it? do ya? do ya? hmm i know ya do! hehe well, i guess this is the last time your gonna hear this, till the next story!**

**onward to the last and final chapter!**

**luves, reggie**

**lurrvsss Reggie**


	43. In the end

**Naruto's P.O.V**

**after the funeral of the Death of Melissa and Jesse Haruno (idk did they even have names?) Sasuke and Itachi paid of the dream funeral that Sakura wanted..**

"...So you see, thats why I've been acting so mean... I just wanted to make everyone else hurt like I was hurting." Sakura explained to us.

I scratched my head and tilted. "Thats it?"

She nodded. "Yup. Sorry guys. I really am."

Tenten looked at the clear blue sky. "So you mean, you were the one that was hitting on Lee?"

"Mhm. Sorry Lee. Sorry Tenten."

"See?! Ino, I told you, I wasnt trying to do anything to Temari!" Shikamaru stated snapping his head towards her.

Ino smiled and hugged Shika. "Im Sorry Shika kun..Will you forgive me?" Shikamaru blushed and hugged back. "U-uh...Its okay Ino..chan..."

Sakura smiled and Sasuke took her hand.

"Wha's this?" I asked. "You and Teme is together now?"

Sakura smiled and slightly nodded. Sasuke gave me a look.

"Heh... Oh!" I looked at Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata chan, Im sorry if I did anything to ya. I--" She almost attacked me!

"Im sorry Naruto Kun!" she kept saying over and over.

"I'sokay, Hinata..." I kissed her cheek, and she went red and went unconscience.

"Uh, Hinata?"

**Sakura's P.O.V Ending**

I giggled as Naruto tried to get Hinata to wake up. Sasuke shook his head and smiled also.

I ran my fingers through my natural pink hair (i washed the die out) and sighed.

"So, I guess everythings back to normal?" Sasuke asked glancing at me.

"Not quite..." I turned around and yelled at Temari "Neji likes you!" Then quickly turned back around.

Just like that, they started to...mingle. Which will eventually turn into dating.

"Sakura! C'mere!" Ino called. I stood up and Sasuke looked at me with pleading eyes. "Ah dont worry. You can fuck me later." I said teasingly and headed over to my friends.

"Whats up?" I asked looking at the group of girls.

"We forgive you, Sakura chan!" Ino stated and smiled.

"And thanks for hooking me up with Lee..." Tenten whispered blushing, then stuck her tongue out.

I smiled and raised my eyebrow, cuz I knew something else was up. "Okay Ino, spit it out."

Ino smiled and started talking "Did you really have sex with Sasuke Kun??"

"Yeah!"

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah. I did."

As I started to explain the fun I had with him a couple of times, (wink wink) All I could think was

_Everythings back to normal. And everything will be just fine. And I know that because even though I have lost my parents, Im not alone. I have alot more people that care about me too.._

So, yeah. I guess that this Broken Sakura...

Has been but back together!

But wait! Theres one more thing.

I never told Sasuke that was me who kissed him. Not Naruto. But Oh well! What he wont know, wont hurt him, right?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**this story is actually over now! (sob sob) but there will be lots of other stories that i shall right! and dont worry. if you liked Broken Sakura this much,**

**Im making a sequel!!! **

**hehehe look for Broken Sakura 2! (shifty eyes) lol well lets see... what do i say now?**

**ONWARD! to the next story! thank ya and good bye!**

**luvs Reggie**


End file.
